


A Family Threatened

by 0Lauren0 (AnimeMangaZoo)



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeMangaZoo/pseuds/0Lauren0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan are in a race to find an old rival and his apprentice before more people die. One of the Jeffersonian family members is taken, forcing the team into over drive. Can they solve the case and rescue the member in time? After season 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any thing originating from Bones!

Chapter 1

Brennan lay tightly pulled into Booth's arms as he comforted her. She felt serge of emotions spreading throughout her body over the death of her intern and the fact she was laying in Booth's arms in his bed. She started to gain control back over her emotions as she heard him talking to her softly. She looked at him as she lifted her head off his chest making him look into her eyes. She finally realized what others were talking about when they spoke of being able to see the soul and feelings of another in their eyes. Slowly the two closed the distance before their lips connected. The moment they touched their damns broke and they could not hold back their feelings for each other anymore. The two rolled so he was laying on top of her as they started adding more heat and passion to the kiss.

"Bones…." Booth breathed as he stopped kissing her for a moment to look into her eyes. "Is this…..? You really want to open this door?" He asked making her look at him for a moment before giving a nod.

"Yes. I think we should try. I don't want to have regrets anymore." She said making him give a small smile before he continued his assault on her body stopping only once more.

"Bones. I….I love you." He said making her look at him before giving a smile.

"I feel something that I can only explain as what you call love. I….I love you, Booth." She said before the two completely let themselves become lost in the other until early the next morning.

Booth opened his eyes as the sun began to shine into the window. He looked at what was laying on him only to have flashbacks of their night together fire off in his mind causing a smile to spread across his face. He wrapped his arm tighter around her and kissed the top of her head as she started to wake up. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Booth looking at her with a small smile. He watched as she looked up at him for a moment before a small smile spread across her face as well.

"Good morning, Bones." He said making her smirk before she lifted her head and looked around.

"What time is it, Booth?" She asked making him turn to look at the alarm clock next to the bed.

"It's 8:30." He said looking back at her as she jumped to look at the clock across him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm late for work." She said looking down at him as she leaned on her elbow as his phone rang on the nightstand beside the bed. He reached over and grabbed it, answering without looking at the caller id.

"Booth." He answered.

"Booth-" Booth put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking as he listened to the person on the phone.

"Yeah, I'll take a ride by her place and uh…. I'll see if she's there. You know she probably just over slept, Cam." He said and watched Brennan's eyes go wide with realization. He hung up and looked at the woman who was mostly on top of him.

"Cam?"

"Yeah, apparently they've been trying to get a hold of you for two hours now." He smirked as she rolled off him and onto the mattress with a sigh. Booth looked at her before rolling up onto his elbow to look down at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Booth."

"Bones, I want you to be real careful. Broadsky's still out there and until I take him down, you need to be careful." He said making her look at him a minute before nodding.

"Although I have capabilities to take care of myself, I will be more cautious until you capture Broadsky." She said softly as she looked up at him remembering what they had done the night before.

"Bones?" He said looking down at her. "You know…. my feelings…." He trailed off as she nodded, for the first time she knew what he was trying to say to her without actually saying it.

"I know Booth. With what happened to Vincent….." She trailed off as her emotions started coming to the surface.

"Life is only so long."

"Exactly, and I don't want to have any regrets years down the road like I have had in the last several months."

"Then you really do want to try? You're sure you want to really open this door now?" He asked. Even though she had said, she did the night before he had to ask again to make sure. He looked down at her as she looked back with her blue eyes and nodded.

"I do. I was afraid of hurting you and…"

"You were afraid of getting hurt." She nodded. "I won't hurt you and I know you wouldn't hurt me." He said softly as she smiled and nodded. The two sat looking at each other before they heard her phone from the other room.

"That's probably the lab calling." She said looking towards the cracked door. "We should get going."

"Yeah." He said before he glanced away then back thinking. "We should probably keep us quiet for now."

"FBI rules." She said and watched him nod.

"Yeah, I don't want them splitting us up and all." She nodded with a small smile. "We'll go one day at a time." She gave another nod as her phone went off again moments before his rang again. He leaned down to give her a quick kiss as he opened the phone and answered it. Brennan climbed from the bed and started getting dressed in the clothes she was wearing the night before while Booth hung up and started getting ready for the day before he took her to her place to change, then dropped her at the lab before he went to work for the day.

A month later, they were walking back to the SUV after seeing Angela and Hodgins' baby. She was listening to him reassure her that the baby was fine and that they were all happy. That having a baby was a great thing. She stopped walking making him look at her confused. She watched him wondering what to say, how to say it before she took a breath and decided to just say it. They had been together secretly for the last month and she knew that her feelings only grew with the more time she allowed herself to be with him.

"What is it Bones?" He asked her.

"I….I'm pregnant." She said with a little smirk waiting to see his reaction. She watched as he looked at her shocked. "You're the father, Booth." She added and watched for a moment more as a small smile started to grow across his face.

"Really?" He asked, watching her nod, only making his smile grow. He quickly took a step closer to her and kissed her pulling back to look into her blue eyes that were searching his brown ones.

"You're happy about this?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Aren't you?" He asked slightly worried but all worry was washed away as she smiled up at him and nodded.

"I am. Very much, but… the FBI…." She said as worry started to flow through her now.

"Don't worry about the FBI. We'll figure something out." He paused as his smile was plastered on his face again. "We're going to have a baby." He said with a kiss making her smile return and all worry disperse again. "Come on let's get home." He took her hand and they walked to the car hand in hand.

Brennan sat with Angela in the living room of her and Hodgins' house talking three weeks after the baby was born. Brennan had taken off from work early to check in on Angela and the baby boy everyone called her nephew. Brennan smiled as she looked down at the baby in her arms, sound asleep, cuddled up to her. Brennan looked at Angela who was watching her as they spoke.

"So how are things with you and Booth? Is it awkward working with him after you crawled into bed with him?" Brennan looked at her best friend, her sister of sorts and smiled shaking her head. "You didn't."

"Didn't what?" Brennan asked confused.

"You and Booth have been sleeping together since?" she asked and watched as Brennan's mouth opened to respond but nothing came out. "Spill it. What have you and agent studly been doing, Bren? She asked as Brennan closed her mouth and thought for a minute before a smile plastered on her face. "You can't deny it. You've been sleeping together."

"Yes. We have been having sex since then. We have also started a quiet relationship so as not to get into trouble with anyone. And we are working things out since I found out I was pregnant." Angela looked at her excited but held back the urge to squeal in happiness.

"Oh. My. God. Bren, you're pregnant? With Booth's baby?" She asked not knowing what exactly to say as a million things rushed through her mind.

"Yes I'm pregnant and it's definitely Booth's." Brennan smiled as she saw Angela try to calm herself. "We were walking back to the car after Michael was born and I told him. He was very happy to hear it." Brennan smiled

"He's been wanting to be with you for years. Now he has you and you're starting a family. Of course, he was really happy. Now, tell me everything. Is he amazing? I bet he's amazing in bed." Angela said with a smile making Brennan grin unconsciously.

"Who's amazing in bed?" They heard from the doorway making both women look to see Hodgins walk in confused. "Should I just…? Yeah, you know what; I'll just go get something to drink." He said backing out of the room.

"Ange you can't say anything. We are working things out so he won't get into trouble and we won't have any problems."

"You're going to have to tell people at some point, Sweetie. This isn't something you can really hid for long. I mean you are at most. What? Almost two months along?" Brennan nodded. "I'll keep my mouth shut, but you guys need to tell sooner or later."

"I know, Ange. Just not right now." Angela nodded. "I better start heading home." Brennan said as she stood up and handed the sleeping baby back to Angela.

"Well, our kids can be playmates and get each other into trouble."

"Kids?" They heard making both women's heads spin to look at Hodgins who stood shocked. "you're going to have a kid?" He asked as Brennan looked at Angela who looked at her then back at her husband.

"Hodgins…" Angela said not knowing what to say.

"I am thinking about it again." Brennan said as he leaned against the doorframe and shook his head.

"You're already pregnant." He said making Brennan and Angela look at each other.

"You might as well tell him. He's not going to stop until he finds out." Angela sighed as Brennan looked from her friend back to Hodgins before nodding. "Hodgins you have to stay quiet about this. No one can know yet." Angela told her husband.

"So who is it?" He asked looking at Brennan as she took a breath.

"Booth." She said simply and saw his jaw drop. "The FBI has rules that agents are not allowed to fraternize with other agents and consultants. If they find out…"

"My mouth is shut. I won't say a word." He smiled as Brennan nodded and Kissed Angela's cheek.

"I have to get going; Booth's picking up Parker for the weekend. I'll see you later." She said before she turned and left the house leaving Angela to look at her husband who was wearing a big smile across his face.

"You know if they have a girl…" He started making Angela look at him to stop him.

"Remember you can't say anything. If this gets out before they have a plan then the FBI will assign a new agent to the lab and maybe even fire Booth."

"I know Angie. I have no desire to deal with another FBI agent, I'll stay quiet." He smiled as he walked over to take the baby from her and kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brennan leaned away from the remains on the table as her stomach began to churn. Wendell was the intern helping her and Cam with the remains. Cam looked at Brennan as she took a breath and tried to calm her stomach before continuing to work. She leaned back down and continued her work before she turned on her heels and took off across the platform, down the stairs, and to the bathroom while pulling her gloves off along the way. Cam and Wendell looked at each other confused as Booth walked in. He swiped his card and joining the two on the platform.

"What's with the looks?" He asked making Wendell return to work before Cam looked at Booth.

"Is Dr. Brennan sick?" Cam asked making Booth look at her. "This is the second time today she had to run to the bathroom to get sick. She's been like that the last two weeks." Booth looked towards the bathroom knowing why Brennan was getting sick but not wanting to say anything to Cam.

"Why would I know?" He scoffed as Cam shook her head.

"Just wondering if you knew what was going on with her. She seems to tell you a lot more than anyone else, I figured you would know."

"She hasn't told me anything." He said. "You find anything about this guy?" He asked changing the subject before something was said.

"Nothing much. We just started our examination. I'll finish with the soft tissue and then I'll give the remains to Dr. Brennan. Until then maybe she should lay down if she's not feeling well." Booth nodded.

"I'll go talk to her." He said walking off the platform and over to the Bathrooms where Brennan was walking out. Cam watched as he stopped in front of her and started talking as Brennan put her hand to her forehead shaking her head. Booth and she started walking as he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her to her office. Cam's eyes went wide as she saw him say something as he opened her door for her making Brennan smile.

"Oh my god." Cam said standing straight and looking at the two walk into the office.

"What is it, Dr. Saroyan?" Wendell asked concerned.

"Uh… it's nothing. Move the remains into the autopsy room for me." She said as she pulled her gloves off and started on her way towards Brennan's office. As she got to the door, Booth was coming out.

"Did you find out what was going on?" She asked making him look at her before shaking his head. "I know you're lying Seeley. I am in charge of the lab; I need to know what's going on with my people." Booth glanced back at Brennan who was lying on her couch with her eyes closed. "Seeley." Cam said before Booth shut the office door and they walked over to her office. "What's going on?"

"Bones…. She's not going to feel herself for a while, Camille."

"Why?" She asked simply making Booth take a breath and glance at the doorway.

"Because, Camille… she's pregnant." He said making her eyes go wide. "She doesn't want anyone to know, so keep it to yourself." He said and watched her stare at him.

"Why wouldn't she want anyone to know? She announced it when she wanted one before you had your brain surgery. I wasn't aware she was even dating. Usually everyone knows about everyone."

"Just keep it quiet. If word gets out about it the guy….. They could get into trouble." He said and turned to leave.

"It's you." He heard making him turn and look at her trying to stay calm.

"What?" He asked as she walked closer to him.

"You and her…. it's yours isn't it?" She asked making him look back at the doorway. "Seeley." She said making him sigh.

"Yeah, Camille. Now keep it quiet." He said watching as a bright smile spread across her face as she stared at him. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"It's about damn time. A rock could even tell you and her loved each other. What are you going to do about the FBI?" She asked as he took a deep breath.

"Cam, you have to keep this quiet. The FBI will terminate our partnership if this gets to them."

"Wasn't Dr. Sweets telling you two to get together before? Why would they terminate the partnership if their psychologist told you to do it in the first place?" She asked making Booth look at her for a moment before he smirked.

"You may have just saved my job." He smirked before walking away. He walked down to see Angela in her office with a little crib to the side where Michael was sleeping. She had come back to work the week after Brennan had visited her and Booth knew Angela would be the only one who would know about Brennan's pregnancy since they were closer than sisters were.

"Hey, Booth." She said as he walked in hearing soft lullaby music.

"Hey Ange. How's the little man liking it here?" He asked as he walked over looking at the sleeping baby.

"He's doing better here than he was at home." She smiled. "How's Brennan? I've been stuck in here all day." She said unhappily.

"She's lying down in her office." He said turning to her as she shuffled through her office and handed him a box of crackers.

"These help." She said with a smile. "Everyone is going to start asking questions, you know."

"Yeah, I just got done talking with Cam." He said taking the box of crackers. "Let's just hope we can stop this before it gets out of hand." He said with a smile before leaving and walking back to Brennan. "Angela said these help." He told her and handed her the box. He sat in a chair as she started eating.

"I'm eating what I should and I'm still having morning sickness." She said with a sigh. "The others are starting to ask questions now too." She said and watched Booth nod.

"I know. I talked to Cam."

"She knows, doesn't she?" She said more of a statement than a question as Booth nodded. "There's no way to keep this quiet, Booth. It's not just the morning when I'm getting sick."

"I know. Just relax, Bones. Cam said something that could work for us." He smirked. "Sweets was the one who told us to try. He told us to try us. The FBI can't do anything since their psychologist is the one who told us to go ahead."

"So they can't do anything to you or break our partnership because of this?"

"I don't think so, but until I find out for sure we should still try to wait to tell people." Brennan nodded as she sighed putting the box of crackers on the table and sitting back up. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." She said before Booth moved to sit next to her making her give a small smile. "Thank you." She said as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Anytime." He smirked before his phone rang. "Booth…..Yeah…. Thanks" he said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking at his angry face.

"Broadsky escaped." He said before he stood up with Brennan behind him as they went to find Cam. "Get extra security here now." Booth said as he and Brennan walked into the autopsy room where she was working with Wendell. Booth turned to walk out leaving Brennan to explain.

"What's going on?" Cam asked confused.

"Broadsky escaped." Brennan said worried before she left the room to find Booth talking on his phone he started walking back to Brennan's office before he hung up. "Booth, we have to find him before he starts killing people. You know him, Booth. Where would he go?" She asked.

"He's going to come after me." He said as he tried to think. "Bones I want you to stay here." He said making her look at him as she shook her head.

"No."

"Bones he's going to come after me and he doesn't care who's in the way."

"Booth, I am not staying here while you go out and could be killed. He knows who is close to you, he knows where to find each one and he will try to kill them. I'm safer with you." She said as tears started to gather in her eyes. "You went off to get Broadsky and he almost killed you last time. Please, Booth. I…. I.." He pulled her to him quickly as the tears started to stream down her face.

"Okay." He said as he held her tight. "Okay, don't worry." He said softly as she cried into his chest.

"Booth, I can deal with a lot of things but….. If Broadsky… If he kills you…." She trailed off.

"I know, Bones. It's okay now." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Let's go to my office and get the files. We'll get him." He said as he pulled back to look at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She nodded as he pulled her back into a hug.

"I know. I just….. My hormones have been making me much more emotional than I should be." She said softly making him smirk.

"It's okay, Bones. Sometimes you need to just let yourself go. Come on, let's get this bastard again." He said as she nodded and hung her lab jacket up before the two left.

"Agent Booth." Sweets said as he walked into Booth's office two days later. Brennan was sitting in a chair to the side going over several files as Booth sat at his Desk doing the same thing. "I heard Broadsky's got out. He's going to be looking for revenge."

"Yeah, that's a great job on the update, Sweets." Booth said as he went back to reading the files.

"Booth." Brennan scolded making him look at her before sighing.

"You have insight on him?" Booth asked as Sweets looked between the two.

"Well…. He's definitely going to be looking for targets. And he's going to come after you eventually."

"He needs a rifle first." Booth said looking at Sweets who nodded. "So first we need to track down where he would get a rifle." Booth looked back at his papers on his desk.

"You will most likely know the person he'll be going to. He's going to try to hit you as much as he can before actually going after you." Booth sat back in his seat. "Was there anyone you were particularly close with?" Booth sat and started thinking of all the men in the Army he had worked with.

"One of my spotters." He said. "Let's go." He stood up and started walking to the door as Brennan followed.

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah." Booth and Brennan left and started on their way to the spotter's place.

"Bones, stay in the car." He said as they pulled towards the house and saw two men fighting.

"Booth."

"Please, just stay in the car." He said as he pulled his gun and she nodded. He climbed out of the car and started making his way around the house to get closer to the two men. Once he was close and in cover, he pointed his gun. "Broadsky." he said making the two men stop and look at Booth.

"I wasn't expecting to see you yet, Seeley." He said with a smile.

"You move, I'll fire." Booth said making Broadsky smile and look at the other man a second before he had his arm wrapped around his neck and was hiding behind the man's body, making sure even his head was hidden behind the man.

"You don't have the nerve to kill me through someone." He taunted as he moved closer to Booth. Once close enough Broadsky plunged a knife into the man's side and threw him towards Booth who caught him and laid him down at Broadsky took off. As soon as he was out of sight, Brennan climbed from the truck and ran over.

"Matt." Booth said as he put pressure on the wound.

"Booth." He heard making him look over at Brennan as she ran over and knelt beside him.

"I told you to stay in the car." Booth said upset.

"He's gone, there's no reason for me to be locked in the car. I called the ambulance. They should be here soon." She said as they heard the sirens.

"They're down the road." Matt said with a chuckle. "I'll be fine." He said as Booth smirked and shook his head as the Ambulance pulled up in the driveway and the paramedics ran out to them and started their work as a police car pulled up and Brennan and Booth were called over.

"Special agent Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth said showing his id. "We're on the trail of an escaped criminal. We showed up to see the two men fighting and in order to get away he stabbed him and took off." Booth explained as the paramedics walked past them with Matt on the stretcher.

"Seeley, get my rifle, he'll come back for it." Matt said as they loaded him into the ambulance.

"Rifle?" The officer asked as Booth turned to look at the house.

"We were in the army together. He has a sniper rifle that all of us got, it's what Broadsky is after." Booth said as he turned to walk into the house with Brennan following with the officer. Booth walked through the kitchen and into the dining room where he saw a window open. He slowly walked around the corner to where he knew the guns were and saw one missing.

"Booth?" Brennan said making him turn to look at him. "The knife." She said pointing off to the side. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her to pick it up before he went to look at the guns again.

"Damn it." He said making Brennan look at him. "He got in and took it while we were busy." He said angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Booth stood with Brennan at the nurses' station as the doctor told them about Matt. Once he was finished, the two walked into the room to see Matt lying in the bed looking around. He smirked when he saw Booth walk in.

"It's been too long Seeley." He said before he saw Brennan walk in. "And you've brought me a lovely lady to keep me company." He said as Brennan looked between the two confused.

"Matt this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, Matt Adams." Booth introduced.

"Bones? Really Seeley? What kind of name is that for such a pretty woman?" He smiled making Brennan smirk and look at Booth who walked closer to the bed to sit in the chair. "There's plenty of room in this bed for two."

"Watch it Adams." Booth said making Matt look at him.

"What? It's not like you could get with a woman so pretty." Booth shook his head and looked at Brennan who was quiet. "Right?" Matt asked.

"Actually, the fact of who Booth can be with has nothing to do with how someone looks." Brennan said making Matt's eyes flick between the two as Booth looked at him with a smirk.

"You can't be serious." He said making Booth nod. "You and her?"

"Yeah, Bones and I have been working together for almost seven years and things just fell into place." Booth explained as Matt looked at him then Brennan before settling his eyes on Booth again.

"I bet a lot of guys are pissed at you." He chuckled. "So what's up with the name? You really let him walk around calling you Bones?"

"I'm an anthropologist, so it fits my profession. He has been calling me that since we started working together. I've gotten used to it." Brennan said before seeing a small smile on Booth's face. "Even though I told him, for two years, not to call me Bones." Booth smiled before shaking his head.

"Matt, did Broadsky say anything to you? Anything that would say where he was going or what his plans were?" Booth asked getting the conversation back on track.

"All he said was he needed my rifle to get back on track. I told him he couldn't have it and that I knew what he had done and that's when we started getting into it. It's a damn good thing you told me about him. Did you get my rifle?"

"He got it while we were waiting for the ambulance." Booth said softly as Matt dropped his head back.

"You gotta find him, Seeley." He said as Brennan's phone rang. She stepped away letting the two men talk as she answered her phone. "Hey, so you've been partners for almost seven years, how long you two been together?" Booth glanced over at Brennan on the phone.

"It's been a little over two months. Broadsky killed one of her interns. He was in a construction crane and used a thermal scope to see into the lab. I gave the kid the phone Broadsky was calling and he shot the one who answered thinking it was me." Booth looked over making sure she was still busy. "She stayed at my place that night and in the middle of the night she came to me upset."

"You helped her forget?" Matt smirked as Booth smiled and shook his head.

"It was more of me trying to calm her down and things just started."

"You've been together since?" Booth nodded. "you think she's 'the one' you were always talking about finding?"

"I know she is." Booth smirked. "but she's not like a normal woman. She's something else altogether." He smiled.

"What do you mean? She seems like any other woman, just much prettier than one I've seen." Booth smirked.

"Booth." Brennan said as she hung up

"Yeah?" He asked as Brennan walked back over.

"I need to get back to the lab. Someone dropped off remains."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone left a body in the lab while everyone went to lunch. Cam said it was a shot through C1 and C2. It ripped apart the tissue of the neck and left some damage to the clavicle and mandible. She said she should be done in a bit."

"You understand any of that?" Matt asked as Booth stood with a smirk to his friend.

"Squint talk for they have remains and they're looking at stuff." He looked at Brennan. "What was it made from?"

"Hodgins is looking at it now. And they are examining the injuries that the man sustained." She said making him nod.

"That's what I said."

"You weren't kidding." Matt said to Booth with a smile as Brennan looked between the two confused as Booth's phone rang.

"Booth." He answered. "Yeah… yeah….yeah, thanks." He said writing everything down before he hung up. "We have a hit on the mysterious remains."

"That was fast."

"It doesn't take long to find an id when there's and actual face. Shane Lewis. Apparently, he used to be a judge and accepted bribes to let a few rapists and a murder go free. He was disbarred and was waiting for his trial." Booth explained when Brennan's phone rang.

"Brennan." She answered before she told the person to hold on and put the phone on speaker. "Go ahead Hodgins."

"Okay, I looked at the particles that were imbedded in the tissue and I found a bunch of particulates on the victim's clothing that were consistent with the Kalmia Latifolia, Pholcus Phalangioides-"

"Hodgins. English." Booth said getting annoyed.

"The particles I found can only be found in Ft. Dupont Park. There's a very high probability that the victim had been killed there and then brought here."

"Anything else Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah, the particles from the weapon…. They're a match for Cuprum."

"Copper…." Brennan translated and trailed off. "Thank you Hodgins. Let us know if you find anything else." She said before hanging up. "Booth, he's already at it."

"Did Broadsky kill the guy already?" Matt asked looking at Booth as he sat thinking.

"Yeah, he's already starting to work at it. I'll call it in to the Bureau and we'll see if they can find where he was killed over there."

"Maybe he left something to lead us to where he went." Brennan said and watched Matt shake his head.

"He wouldn't do that. Broadsky is very clean and clear when it comes to his snipping. He takes the target out killing them instantly."

"One shot kill." Booth added.

"You and he were the only two I know that could pull some of the shots off and still have a clean kill. Even at a closer range, you two never missed where you aimed. Knocked them down dead with one shot." Booth gave a nod as he looked at his old friend.

"Booth, we should see what we can find out back at the lab." Brennan said changing the subject, knowing how Booth hated talking about his past as a sniper.

"Yeah, Matt, when you get out of here give me a call. You shouldn't be wandering around with Broadsky out there looking for kills." Matt nodded as Booth turned and put his hand on the small of Brennan's back, leading her out of the room.

Brennan walked into the lab and immediately went onto the platform where Wendell was standing, placing the bones onto the table. The others saw her walk in alone and went to talk with her as she tried to work.

"Brennan, where's Booth?" Angela asked as she walked over to Brennan's side.

"He went to his office to see what he could find. He's going to try to figure out where Broadsky is going." She said as she looked at the crushed vertebra. "Mr. Brey I want you to catalog the injuries the victim sustained." She said walking into her office with the five pieces that, when put together made the second cervical vertebra. She sat at her desk and started going through the files she had on Broadsky's other victims before she dialed her phone.

"Booth." She heard him answer.

"Booth, there's something off."

"What do you mean?"

"The vertebrae that he hit when he shot… his other victims were shot cleanly. This shot was misplaced, it cracked the first vertebra, and it broke the second into five pieces. This does not fit into any of Broadsky's shots."

"Then it's not Broadsky?"

"I think it's Broadsky but there's something making his shot off."

"Broadsky never missed, or was off, Bones. What else could cause his shot to be like that?"

"Perhaps because of the break he suffered on his hand from Lysinger. It wasn't set properly and it most likely did not heal properly."

"You find anything else?"

"Not yet. I'll let you know as soon as I know anything else, Booth."

"Thanks Bones." He said before the two hung up and she went back out to the bones to see what else she could find that would help find Broadsky.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two weeks later Booth walked into the lab and went straight for Angela's office. He walked in to see Angela talking with Brennan about the case as Angela was working on recreating the damage caused to the remains.

"Hey, Ange. You think you can analyze this?" He asked holding up a disk.

"Okay." Angela said taking the disk slightly confused. "Where'd this come from?"

"Broadsky sent it to my office." He said as it started playing. The camera was still before it moved slightly to show the barrel of a gun before zooming in to see the Victim sitting outside of a cabin smoking. The camera zoomed back out to show the rifle and a hand holding it. The gun jumped as it was fired and the video zoomed to the victim then went black.

"Did he just send us a murder video?" Angela asked as she started it over.

"Ange pause." Booth said as the video pause showing the gun with a hand. "That's not Adams' rifle."

"How can you be sure?" Angela asked as Brennan looked from the picture to Booth who was staring at it.

"Because Adams' had a Barret M99. This is a McMillan Tac-50." He said looking at it. "Each sniper had a weapon they liked the best. The best each had a different weapon." He looked back at the two women.

"Find out who had this one and you find the murderer." Angela said as Booth nodded before walking out and letting the two women get back to work on their recreation.

"Did you find anything?" She asked as she walked into her office to see him at her desk looking at a file, obviously upset.

"Yeah, I found out who had the rifle on there and I found out it was stolen two days ago." He said as she sat on the couch.

"Did the owner see anything or hear anything?"

"The only thing in the police report is that it was stolen from the gun case. I have agents bringing the owner in. Maybe I can get something to help." He paused and sat back in the desk chair to look at her. "I don't get why Broadsky would take the rifle from Williams and then need to go take Adams' rifle later that day."

"Someone was operating the camera and someone was shooting, is it possible that there is someone working with Broadsky?" Booth thought for a minute.

"It's possible but unlikely. Broadsky likes to work alone, he always has." Booth said before he sighed and moved to sit next to her on the couch. "If he's training someone….. Bones I want you to stay around security and in buildings."

"Booth, I'm going to stay with you. If he is training someone, it's not going to matter much where I am. He was able to shoot Vincent in the lab, what's to stop them from doing it again?" She asked looking at his worried brown eyes. "I'm not leaving you to wander around by yourself, while I sit in the lab."

"Bones-."

"No, Booth." She said making him sigh and smirk at her.

"Stubborn as always." She sat up and looked at the paper work he had put on the table, as there was a knock on the door making them look to see Sweets walking in.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." He said walking farther into the room. "I had heard there's a second gunman and I updated Broadsky's profile. It's likely that he is unable or feels that in the coming years he will need someone to take over for him so he's training a student to take his place. It would be the only reason a man such as Broadsky would stop working independently and begin working with another."

"But we need to know who?"

"Someone he trusts very much. Someone he knows would follow him anywhere, and would have his back in dangerous situations." Booth sat trying to think of someone that would be.

"Broadsky only trusted other snipers in our group and his family." Booth paused before he pulled his phone out and dialed. "I need the logs for visitation to Jacob Broadsky and I also need his service file." He said before hanging up.

"You think of someone?"

"There's one person that I can think of, but I doubt she would be the one on the tape." He said. "Broadsky was married when we were in the service. When we all got out word was that he left his wife and he disappeared."

"You think his ex-wife would be with him?" Brennan asked.

"It's worth a look." He said standing up to leave. "Let me know if you find anything else." He said as Brennan nodded and watched him leave as Sweets looked at Brennan.

"What are you looking at me like that for, Sweets?" She asked before she started looking at the papers Booth had left on her table.

"A couple weeks ago when this case started, he was sarcastic with me and all you did was say his name and he relaxed and started talking to me. What was that about?" He asked making Brennan look at the young psychologist.

"I don't know what you mean." She said standing and walking over to her desk with several files.

"Yes you do, Dr. Brennan. You were able to calm him down just by saying his name; I've never seen that between the two of you before then."

"Sweets, I assure you I have no inkling what you're talking about." Sweets stood and looked at her as she went back to work. She looked up at him as he stood watching her as her stomach started to churn. She knew she needed to get him to leave before she had to run from the room, but the question was how to do that without causing more questions to raise.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her desk.

"Yes, I'm fine. I have a lot of work to do Sweets, and I cannot work with you looking at me like that." She said hoping he would leave. Instead, he looked at her more intently as she took a deep breath to try to calm her stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dr. Brennan? You don't look like your feeling all that well." Brennan sat back in her chair and looked up at him trying her best to keep her stomach from churning any more than it already was.

"I'm fine Sweets. Please, I have a lot of work to do." She said making him nod and walk out slowly. She stood up, walked over to where she had the box of crackers before she laid down on the couch, and tried to calm her stomach.

Booth was becoming more frustrated with the case with every passing day. It was now two months into the case and there was still no lead. Brennan was back to work identifying remains from Limbo until they found new information to help them solve the case while Booth worked on digging up all the information he could on Broadsky. Brennan went into her office with a file on the remains she was working on only to see Max sitting in a chair.

"Dad, I thought you were going to visit family in Ohio." She said putting her file down on her desk before she looked at her father.

"I did, I just got back today. I heard you were staying in the lab recently and not going out with Booth." He said as he walked closer. "Did you two have a fight or something?" Brennan shook her head. She knew she could not tell her father what was going on but she knew he would dig until he did find out. "Is everything okay between you two?"

"Yes dad. Everything is fine between us. Why are you asking about Booth and my partnership?"

"I had heard you weren't spending much time together and thought that something had happened making you stay away from him, that's why you weren't going with him to crime scenes and solving murders with him." Brennan shook her head and walked around the table to sit down.

"We have a tough case that we're working on finding more details to lead us to the murderer. I've gone over the remains so many times I could describe each osteocyte. Booth is working on finding as much information as possible and that's why he hasn't been around recently and that's why we haven't been solving cases together."

"Oh, well I thought that something happened and the FBI stopped you two working together."

"What would cause that to happen? Booth and I have the best solve rate out of anyone at the FBI." He walked closer and smiled down at her.

"Maybe the FBI found out about your relationship with him." He said making her head spin to look at him in silent question. "I went to your place to drop something and I saw his things there. I've noticed the way you two act around each other since Angela's baby was born."

"Dad…" She trailed off before getting up and closing the door then turned back to her father. "Dad, no one knows and we would really like to keep it that way. If the FBI finds out-."

"They'll stop the partnership. I know, I know." He said with a smile. "It's about time you two finally admitted you loved each other. What did it take? A threat that the world would end?" He said jokingly.

"Broadsky shot one of my interns almost five months ago. Booth wanted to make sure I was safe so he had me stay at his place and…." She paused remembering Vincent and the day he had been killed. "My intern kept saying that he wanted to stay. I kept remembering him looking at me afraid as he kept repeating her wanted to stay." She said as a tear fell from her eye. Max walked forward and wrapped his arms around her as she calmed herself enough to pull back and continue talking.

"You went to Booth." Max said as Brennan nodded.

"Yes, I went to him and we spoke about what had happened and what we wanted for the future." She said with a small smile. "And we've been together since then. No one else knows so I would appreciate it if it stays that way." Max nodded with a smile before her door was opened.

"Bones, we have a case." Booth said as he walked in. He saw her nod as she reached down to get a file from her desk and whipped her eyes.

"I have to drop these off to Angela and then we can go." She said walking past him. Booth looked at Max who was smiling as Brennan left.

"What happened?" Booth asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean, Max. Why was she crying? What did you do?" He asked walking farther into the office.

"She was telling me about her intern who died."

"Vincent? Why would you bring something like that up?" he asked as he looked at the door hoping Brennan was okay. "She had a hard time with his death to begin with, bringing it up now with…" he trailed off looking back at Max.

"All I wanted to know was when you and she started dating." Booth looked at him shocked for a moment.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked.

"Oh can the crap, Booth. Tempe already told me, and it's about time you finally got together with her. you two have been playing games since I first saw you. I should warn you that if you hurt her you'll regret it but something tells me that threat won't do much against you." Booth smirked and shook his head.

"You know I won't hurt her, Max." He said before the door opened again.

"Okay, let's go." Brennan said grabbing the bag from the corner of the room. Max smiled as Booth walked out with her and took the bag from her.

Once at the scene the two walked over to the remains that were leaning against a tree in the middle of Arlington National Cemetery. Brennan leaned down to look at the remains as Booth stood behind her ready to write what she fired off.

"Brow ridge and pelvis suggest Male…. 35 to 45 years old based on the wear on the teeth. From the rate of decay of the charred flesh I would approximate time of death to be two to four weeks ago." She looked at the charred body and tried to move it to see the skull that was being covered by the tree. "Booth, the parietal and occipital bones are gone." She said looking up at him as she turned the skull to show him.

"The back of his head exploded."

"It looks like the entry point was the right orbit." She said looking at the front as she put her finger in the empty eye socket. "I can't tell anything else until I get the remains back to the Jeffersonian."

It took an hour for Booth to show back up at the Jeffersonian.

"Devan Barnes." Booth said walking over to the group on the platform. "36 years old. Human trafficking."

"So Broadsky's back to his old line of targeting?" Hodgins asked as he turned around in his chair.

"Yeah but this guy is from Pennsylvania. Broadsky killed him and drove him down here. He wants us to find these bodies." Booth said as he opened the file and handed it to Brennan who read over it. Before checking the healed bones to the file as they heard a call.

"Seeley." Everyone turned to see Matt walking over to them as Booth stood on the platform and looked over the railing. "The FBI said you would be here."

"Where else would he be?" Angela said with a smirk.

"You work with a lot of hot women, Seeley." Matt said with a smile to Angela.

"Yeah well you better watch it." Booth said looking at Hodgins. "They're all taken. And believe me, it's not the husbands or boyfriends you need to watch out for." He said making his friend laugh before he turned back to look at Brennan working.

"This is defiantly Devan Barnes." She said handing the file back to Booth. "As far as we've been able to find a projectile entered the orbit and shattered parietal and occipital bones. The body was taken to the Cemetery and set on fire using an accelerant."

"I'm working on the samples I have. I was able to determine that there was copper used to create the giant hole, and I found particulates that are native to Pennsylvania and upper Maryland. I'm working on narrowing the area down." Hodgins added.

"Mr. Brey, clean the bones, get the skull to Angela and then catalog the injuries the victim sustained." Brennan said pulling her gloves off before she and Booth walked down to meet Matt and walked into her office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We have nothing still." Booth said sitting down on the couch as Brennan sat beside him and Matt took a chair. "I have the logs but nothing matches. The only way he would have been able to get someone would be to have them visit him at prison." Matt picked up the logs and started going through them.

"What was his wife's name?" Matt asked.

"Jennifer Powell." He sat and watched Matt before Angela walked in holding the wide-awake Michael.

"Sweetie, could you watch him for a little bit? I just want to do this reconstruction." Angela asked as Brennan stood up with a smile.

"Of course Ange." She said taking the little boy.

"Be good for auntie Tempe and uncle Seeley." Angela said and Booth looked at her and smirked. Angela left as Brennan sat back beside Booth holding the little boy on her lap.

"You're his aunt and uncle?" Matt asked.

"Angela's like a sister to Bones, and Hodgins and me are pretty close, closer than any of the others." Booth shrugged.

"Besides we are his Godparents." She smiled down at the boy as he giggled.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan." They heard making them turn to look at who came into her office. "the FBI sent me over. Another video was sent in." he said holding up the cd making Booth get to his feet quickly as Brennan followed with Michael on her hip and Matt behind her. Booth took Michael from Brennan and went into find Hodgins.

"Hodgins we have another video to look at and Angela has a reconstruction." Booth said as Hodgins nodded taking the boy. The four others continued down to Angela's office where they started the analysis only to come up with the same as the first one. Booth was becoming very angry at not being able to solve this case and catch Broadsky.

"That's my Barret M99." Matt said pointing to the screen. "Is that… Williams' McMillian Tac-50?"

"Yeah, it was stolen about the same time Broadsky got out." Booth said angrily. "Damn it, what's the connection?" He asked himself aloud as the others watched him try to think.

"Does there have to be a connection?" Matt asked making Brennan walk forward to stand beside Booth.

"Booth what do we know already?" She asked making him look at her. "Tell me what we already know."

"Broadsky is taking out criminals with a gun he stole from Matt, and a gun he and his apprentice stole from Williams'. That everything that connects the two."

"What about what doesn't connect them?" Booth looked at her before looked away trying to think. "There's the particulates that Hodgins is analyzing, the places the bodies were killed in and found in. Broadsky doesn't seem to be the one in charge. All of his cases were quick and simple. On shot fired and he left the body to be found where it dropped."

"The apprentice is calling the shots. So we need to find out who the kid is we'll be able to see what's next." He said looking back at her as she gave a small smile. "Let's go Bones." He said before the two left walking back to Brennan's office.

"Those two seem off." Sweets said. "I've never seen them act like that in all the years I've known them. do you know what's going on Angela?" Sweets asked as Angela stood still and looked away. "Angela?"

"Huh, what? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said making him open his mouth to repeat only to shut it and leave.

"You know don't you?" Matt asked. "Seeley told me when he first came to see me."

"Yeah. They want to keep it hidden as long as they can, although it won't be too much longer before things come out if they want them to or not." Angela said going back to the facial reconstruction.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't tell you?" She asked looking at him as he looked back confused. "If they didn't tell you, I'm not telling you." Matt looked at her before walking out and seeing Brennan and Booth talking in her office as they went through a file.

"Hey, Seeley you got a minute?" He asked as Booth looked up from one file as Brennan looked between the two before setting her file down and walking out of the office.

"I'm going to see how Mr. Brey is doing." She said walking out to the platform as Matt let the door close behind him as he walked farther into the office.

"What do you need?" Booth asked setting his file on Brennan's desk as he looked at his friend.

"You and her are together right?"

"Me and Bones, yeah."

"Why haven't you told anyone? I mean I know a couple people here know, but the others." Booth looked at him for a moment.

"Because I could be in trouble with the FBI and they will take away our partnership. Why are you asking?" He asked confused.

"I heard something that no one knows and won't talk about. That the truth is going to get out if you want it to or not. What's going on?" Booth looked at the glass window seeing Brennan working on the platform with the others. "Seeley…."

"Look you can't take this any farther than here until we tell people." Matt nodded. "She's pregnant." He said simply and watched Matt look back at him shocked.

"What? Are you serious, Seeley? If being a couple is bad, I don't want to find out what they'll do about that. How far?" He asked making Booth smirk.

"We're working some things out before anyone finds out. She's almost five months." He said as he saw Brennan walking back towards her office. "Remember, not a word. If that gets out, I will shoot you." He warned making Matt nod quickly.

"Everything okay?" Brennan asked as she walked back in.

"Yeah, everything's fine. How's your squintern doing?" He asked making Matt chuckle.

"He's almost finished with his preliminary examination." She said before she went back to looking in the file as she sat in her seat and Matt saw the bump on the stomach with the way the shirt laid against her. "Booth?" She asked making him look up curious. "What was his ex-wife's name?"

"Jennifer Powell. Why? What did you find?" He asked walking around to look over her shoulder.

"There's a James Powell listed here a couple times. Not enough to really raise suspicions."

"Looks like it's time for a trip to see Jenny." Matt said as Booth and Brennan looked at him before they looked at each other. "You two…. Without me." He said as Booth smirked while Brennan grabbed her bag and Booth took it and started guiding her out with his hand on her lower back.

It took a half hour for Booth to drive them to the house belonging to Jennifer Powell. They climbed out and walked up slowly, knocking on the door. There was no answer. Booth started looking at the front as Brennan knocked again. She went to one side to see a large bow window and she looked in.

"Booth." She said softly.

"What?" He asked as he started looking for forced entry. He walked over to her after she did not move or answer and he looked in. They saw a decomposed body lying in the middle of the living room. Booth pulled a little pouch from his pocket and started to pick the lock. He opened the door and pulled his gun as he led the way in.

"There must be windows open if the smell is mostly dispersed." Brennan said as Booth looked around the house quickly finding no one there.

"What do you think Bones?" He asked as she pulled gloves on and knelt to look.

"Female, approximately 50 years old, from the amount of decay I would estimate time of death to be around two to three months ago." Booth nodded before he pulled his phone out and dialed to report the remains found.

"What do you have Bones?" Booth asked as he walked onto the platform to see her standing to the side looking at the remains from a far.

"The medical records confirm it. This is Jennifer Powell." She looked at him as he sighed. "She was not shot. She was killed by stabs to the chest, back and neck." She said pointing to the areas on the remains.

"Someone really wanted her dead." Booth said as he leaned against a cleared table looking at the remains with Brennan. "Anything you can give me on the killer?"

"Nothing really, the weapon was the bloody kitchen knife that was under the corner of the couch. We are running fingerprints now but the blood matched the victim. That's all I have for you." She said as he nodded.

"Did you eat yet?" He asked making her look up at him with a smirk.

"I had a snack." She said making him shake her head.

"You know you really have to take your breaks. That baby needs all the food you can eat." He whispered making her smile. "Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"Booth I have a lot of work here." She said as she turned to face him.

"It's mostly paperwork for now. Let us order and we'll eat here. It's almost nine at night and you haven't eaten anything. That baby much be starved by now." He smirked making her smile and shake her head. "Come on. Let go start on your paperwork and we'll order in." He said making her sigh knowing she was not going to win. As he turned to walk, she stopped and put her hands on her belly making him turn to see what was going on. "Bones? You okay?" He asked before he saw a small smile spread across her face.

"Feel." She said softly before she grabbed his hand and placed it on her swollen belly. As his hand rested gently on her stomach his confused look faded and was replaced by a bright smile as his eyes met hers.

"Bones…." He trailed off as he felt another kick before the movement stopped. He looked down and saw a look he had never see on Brennan's face as she looked up with a bright smile on her face. Her pregnancy was giving her the chance to have the emotions of a normal person, and the chance to explore those emotions and feelings. The two leaned closer and kissed briefly before they walked to her office both very happy even with the large case piling up around them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three months after the second body turned up and the body of Jennifer Powell was found Brennan was in her office lying on the couch with her hand on her eight month swollen belly. As her pregnancy progressed, she seemed to be having less and less energy to do much of anything but lay in her office and work on paperwork. Luckily, most of the people at the lab knew she was pregnant and they were taking things upon themselves to make it easier on Brennan. She looked at the doorway as Booth walked in with a smirk seeing her lying down again.

"Baby won't calm down again?" Booth asked as he walked closer to her and she sat up letting him take a seat next to her.

"No. The baby will let me do any work today." She said with a sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his hand on her swollen belly. He felt several kicks before everything stilled making him smirk at her as she gave him a small playful glare. "You keep that up you're going to be following me around constantly." She said making him chuckle.

"Not my fault the baby knows its dad." He said making her giggle. Over the last two months they had begun opening up more in public and Booth took it upon himself to do everything he could for Brennan, at least up to what she allowed him to do. They had told their families about her pregnancy and were still keeping it as quiet as possible. Brennan and Booth had resorted to only talking on the phone when he was in his office. They even managed to hide it from sweets by her wearing clothing to cover her swollen belly when they went to their partner's therapy.

"I can't wait until the baby is born." She said looking up at him as he smirked.

"Yeah, then you can get back to work." He joked making her smile as his phone rang. "Booth." He said with a smile but slowly the smile faded away. "Yeah… okay… yeah thanks." He said before hanging up.

"What is it?"

"Another body. This one apparently is completely bone." He said before he sighed and stood up. "Guess we better get moving." He held out his hand to help Brennan off the couch.

"If your child would hold still long enough maybe I could do my job." She smirked making him place his hand on her belly again only to have her shake her head before the two were off to the crime scene.

Pulling up five minutes later, they saw the FBI and police cars along with several news vans. Brennan and Booth walked towards the yellow tape as Booth showed his id letting them through. Booth pulled a paper and a pen from his jacket pocket and he got ready to write as Brennan bent to look at the remains.

"Brow ridge and pelvis suggest a female, approximately 45 to 50 years old. She has been out here no less than two months. I can't tell much else from the bones until I get them back to the Jeffersonian." She said as she pulled her gloves off and straightened up.

"Okay, everything shipped back to the Jeffersonian." He called as they started walking back towards the SUV and she had to stop and hold her belly. "Bones? You okay?" He asked as he stopped beside her and watched her take a few short breaths.

"The baby kicked my diaphragm." She said getting the air back in her lungs. He smirked at her as he helped her back to the SUV. Once they were both in their seats he started the car and reached over placing his hand on her belly and instantly the baby calmed.

"Maybe you should take off the rest of the day, Bones." Booth suggested as he started to drive. He saw the look he got from her and shrugged. "The baby obviously doesn't want you to be moving around, and when you're working on new remains you're moving nonstop." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand. "We've been barely able to hide it from Sweets and he's going to be at the lab today. All you need is one good kick again and he'll find out."

"I kept him from finding out when I was sick, I'll contain myself until he leaves. I cannot just let everyone run around working while I lay in my office." She said as he looked over at her and smiled.

"I know, Bones. Just make sure you lay down if you have to. Don't go pushing it. Sweets is going to be at the lab because he thinks there's something going on and he's hoping he'll find out by following you around."

"Then how is me lying in my office going to change his mind? Logically, the best thing to do in a situation like this is to pretend that nothing is going on." She said making him squeeze her hand with a small smile.

"I'm sure the others will keep him busy while you relax a bit. Sweets is definitely going to be asking why you've been avoiding him and why we've been telling him that one of us is sick in the recent partners' therapy."

"I know, but if we tell him…"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled as he leaned over at a red light and gave her a soft kiss. "Everything will work out." He pulled up in front of the lab letting her out before he went to his office to see what information he could find on the new body.

"Agent Booth?" He heard from the doorway making Booth look away from his computer to see Sweets walk in. "You have a minute?" He asked making booth sigh as he sat back in his seat. It had been three hours since he dropped Brennan off at the lab and he was surprised Sweets was still in the offices and not at the lab following Brennan around.

"What's on your mind Sweets?" Booth asked as Sweets walked closer to his desk.

"Dr. Brennan and you have been sick a lot recently and mostly on the days you need to attend your therapies. I've noticed there was a change between the two of you for a while now but no one seems to want to talk to me about it and it's becoming more worrisome."

"Sweets, there's nothing to worry about. It there was something to worry about Bones and me would tell you." Booth said simply making Sweets shake his head and look at Booth before he sighed. Booth stood and closed his door before facing the young psychologist. "Are you asking at the FBI psychologist or as a friend?"

"Well a part is the psychologist but most of it is as a friend. There's something going on and I don't know what it is."

"That's because of your loyalties to the FBI first." Booth said walking around the young man.

"I'm asking as a friend you, you and Dr. Brennan. What is going on?" He asked and watched as Booth turned to look at him.

"Strictly as a friend?"

"It's locked in my vault." Sweets nodded as he Saw Booth look uneasy as he leaned against his desk. "Is there something wrong with Dr. Brennan's health?"

"When her intern was killed I had her stay at my place and some things…. Happened…." He said uncomfortable talking to the young man.

"You and Dr. Brennan went forward?" Booth glanced at him and gave a nod. "You two became a couple? How are things working between the two of you now that the tension between you is gone?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." He said as he got a look from Sweets. "Don't go talking shrink on me. She told me she was pregnant the night Angela and Hodgins son was born." Booth said knowing he was soon going to regret his words. He saw Sweets stare at him with his mouth agape and his eyes wide. "You okay there Sweets?"

"Yeah….yeah…. I just…. She's pregnant?" He asked as he tried to gather his thoughts again. "And that's what you and everyone else has been hiding?" Booth nodded. "Why were you hiding it?"

"Because we tell you, you tell the FBI and then our partnership is taken away and I'm most likely out of a job." Booth said going to sit in his seat again.

"I would not have told anyone you did not want to know." He walked over to sit in his seat and tried to think.

"Yeah, well we're still screwed when the baby is born. Can't keep it all that secret then."

"Let me see what I can come up with." Sweets said looking at Booth before his phone rang.

"Booth." He answered before he pulled his phone away from his mouth. "Broadsky. Trace." He mouthed to Sweets who got up to get another agent. "What do you want Broadsky?" Booth asked as he put the phone on speaker as Sweets walked back in.

"I want to know how precious those lab rats are to you."

"What are you planning to do to them?"

"Does it matter Seeley? Are they important to you or not? Or perhaps one more than the others?" Booth looked at Sweets who looked back worried.

"Who are you talking about Jacob?"

"That pretty little woman you're so fond of. You know the one you take everywhere. Crime scenes, work….. home…. That partner of yours, the one who's pregnant. I am assuming it is your child since you spend so much time with her at your apartment and hers."

"Jacob, if you go near her-"

"What will you do Seeley? There is nothing you can do to stop me from putting one of my bullets through that pretty little head of hers killing her and that child she carries." Booth clenched his fists as he tried to stay calm.

"Why would you kill her, Jacob? She isn't a criminal. You would be going after ordinary people now would you?" He asked making Broadsky laugh as an agent held a paper up to the window of his office making him nod. "She's never done anything in her life to make you go after her."

"Yes well you see I need more targets to be able to give my son for target practice."

"Son?"

"Yes, Seeley, it's a shame you never go to meet him earlier. He's a great kid but very impatient. You see I'm finding more targets to teach him patients and I think that girlfriend of yours would be the perfect target." Booth slammed his hands on the desk as he stood up.

"Damn it Broadsky, if anything happens to her I will make sure you suffer until the bitter end." Booth yelled into the phone only to hear Broadsky laugh.

"We'll see about that." The call was ended making Booth puck up his phone and speed dial Brennan.

"You haven't technically-" Booth ended the call as his heart sank. He dialed Cam as he began to pace.

"Dr. Saroyan."

"Cam, where's Bones?" He asked quickly.

"She went to grab something to eat at the diner I think. Why, what's going on?" She asked as Booth grabbed his jacket, hanging up and ran from his office with Sweets behind him grabbing the paper form the other agent as they ran down the stairs.

"Agent Booth." Sweets said as he ran behind his friend. "Booth!" He called making Booth look behind him.

"She's not answering Sweets." He said as they reached the car, both getting in and driving off to the diner. "Cam said she went to the diner and she's not answering her phone." He said as he flipped the siren on and he drove faster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Booth jumped out of his car and ran into the Diner. He looked around not seeing anyone before he ran out and drove to the lab, praying to god Brennan was there. He and Sweets ran in and into Brennan's office as Cam ran over to them.

"Seeley, what is going on?" She asked worried.

"Broadsky called threating Bones, I tried to call her and she's not answering." He said quickly as he paced trying to think. "She's not at the diner, she's not here…" He trailed off.

"Booth." Sweets said walking over and handing him a paper. "She went home. Does that mean you're apartment or hers?" He asked as Cam looked at the psychologist wondering when he had been told.

"Mine." Booth said turning and leaving Sweets behind with Cam, booth extremely worried.

"What's going on?" Angela walked in. "I just saw Booth run out of here."

"Broadsky called threatening Dr. Brennan and Booth can't find her." Cam said making Angela's heart skip a beat. "She left a note for him that she was going to the diner and then home and he took off."

"How does he know which apartment she went to?" Sweets asked.

"Because she calls her place, her apartment, and she calls his place home. It is just something I've noticed with the time I've been around them. You of all people should know better than to think Booth doesn't know her that well. And when did you find out?"

"Agent Booth and I were talking about the situation when Broadsky called." Sweets explained.

"Get Wendell to look at Broadsky's prison file and see if we can find anything in it to help Booth." Cam said as Angela nodded and went off to find Wendell while Cam went through the files on Brennan's desk looking for Broadsky's.

"Dr. Brennan has a lot of files. I've never seen her office so messy." Sweets said making Cam glance up at him.

"The last week or so she hasn't been able to do much. The baby has been very active any time she starts to do anything so some of her files have piled up a bit." Cam explained before running from the office to give Wendell the file. Wendell quickly scanned what he could and pulled the x-rays that had been place with it.

"The notes from the hospital ward say that the break to his hand was never set when he was arrested, and the bullet wound to his leg that Booth gave him was fixed up but never healed in the proper placement."

"What does that mean? Wendell we need to know and let Booth know." Cam urged him on as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself as Hodgins walked in.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"We think Broadsky got Brennan." Angela said quickly. "Booth is going to look at his place for her now." She said worried, as he looked shocked at everyone before he walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Broadsky cannot shoot and has very little motor skills with his right hand and he will not be able to run quickly. He'll have a bad limp and running would irritate the splintered bone still in his leg making it impossible for him to run." Wendell said as Cam nodded and called Booth.

"Booth." He answered as he was driving, sounding very upset.

"Booth, Broadsky can't do much with his hand and he can't run. The shot you gave him when you got him messed up his leg."

"Thanks, Cam." The line went dead as the group of friends stood looking at each other worried before they moved to sit in their break area to wait for news.

"Do you think Broadsky really did get her?" Wendell asked as he sat with them.

"No, no of course not. She just went home and fell asleep, that's why no one can get a hold of her." Angela said before a tear rolled down her cheek and Hodgins pulled her close to him and held her as she cried silently.

"If Broadsky's plan was to piss Booth off, I think it worked. He better know what he's doing getting him so mad." Cam said looking around.

"In all the years working with Booth, I've never seen him act so angry." Sweets said softly. "I knew he became angry and frustrated with cases and some people but…. The anger…." He trailed off.

"I've only see him like that once before. It was after he had got done talking to his dad when Seeley came home on a leave from the Army. Even then…." The group sat talking low, worried waiting for a phone call to tell them that their two friends were okay.

"We should let Max and Rus know what happened." Angela said lifting her head off Hodgins' shoulder. "I'll go call them." She said walking towards her office with Hodgins behind her.

"I'll call Jared." Cam said standing to go to her office.

An hour and a half later, the group sat with a few extra members waiting. Max and Rus sat next to each other looking very worried as Max sat trying to think of how he could help while Jared sat next to Cam talking low. The group was beginning to get anxious when Cam's phone rang and she put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Cam. I got Broadsky but Bones isn't here." He said his voice thick with emotion. "I'm bringing him in to question him but I doubt he'll give me anything. Is there anything that I can use to narrow down where he could be holding her?"

"There's nothing Booth, it's all completely random." Hodgins said. "I've been over the particulates hundreds and hundreds of times. There's nothing there."

"Then go over them again Hodgins." Booth snapped. "He has Bones. We need to find something." He said harshly before he hung up leaving the group to look around. Hodgins got up and went to work as the others watched him.

"I'll go meet Seeley at the FBI, maybe I can help with something." Jared said as he stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Rus said as Max stood agreeing.

"You three going wouldn't help anything. Your relationships with Dr. Brennan will only cause Broadsky to play even more games." Sweets said standing.

"You heard my brother on the phone. There's no way he can go in there and not kill that bastard." Jared said.

"This is something Booth is going to need help with." Max added as the three turned and started towards Jared's car to head to the FBI.

"Booth will call if he needs help; all three of you know that. We need to stay here in case he needs help." Cam told them making the three look at each other before deciding she was right.

Booth walked into the interrogation room to see Broadsky sitting with a smirk on his face. Booth took a breath to try to relax knowing that him getting upset wouldn't get anything out of Broadsky. He walked over and sat in the chair across from him.

"Jacob. I need to know where she is." He said softly making the man smile.

"Why would I tell you where she is? It seems that my son is now able to practice his aim and this will help him be able to kill anyone. If he can kill a pregnant woman then he'll be able to kill anyone." He saw the anger rising in Booth and he started to laugh. "You're not going to find her Seeley. Just give up and move on." He said before they heard a tap on the window making Booth walk out to see an agent holding a dvd. Booth's heart dropped as he looked at the disk.

"Agent Booth, this just arrived." He said handing him the dvd with a note tucked into the folder. Booth looked at the note.

'Let Jacob Broadsky go or things will be worse than you see on the video.' Booth read before he took off towards his office to look at the cd. He saw it open and start to play showing someone walking through a doorway to show Brennan tired up and beaten lying in a corner. She looked at the camera with the worst glare Booth had ever seen from her before she started to flail as much as she could before a fist came from behind the camera to hit her in the face making her fall to the side. The man reached out picking Brennan up and setting her on her knees as she looked up with as much hate as she could. She yelled and flung her arms out making the camera tilt as the man bent over. The camera refocused on Brennan and was set down as the man walked over keeping his back to the camera as he swung again hitting Brennan in the face again she pulled her knees to her chest as much as she could and quickly rolled having the man kick her back instead of her belly. She cried out before the man stopped and took a step back and she started yelling at him before he kicked her in the head. And moments later the screen went blank. Booth sat in his seat staring at the blank screen. The woman he loved, the woman who was pregnant with his child had been captured and was being beaten because of her connection to him. His heart ached and the anger rose as he stood up punching his desk. He pulled the dvd out and put it back in the case before he drove back to the Jeffersonian.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ange!" Booth called as he ran into the lab. "Ange!"

"Up here Booth." Angela called as she leaned over the railing to look down at him.

"I need you to look at this if you can." He said before the group ran down to greet him and they went into Angela's office.

"Did you watch it already?" Angela asked him as she put it in her computer.

"Yeah." He said shakily before it came up on the screen and everyone watched. Angela turned away as Hodgins wrapped his arms around her. The others glanced at Booth as he had his arms crossed and he looked down trying to get himself under control. He looked up as it ended before he stared straight at the screen and spoke. "Ange can you find out where she is based on the room?"

"I….. I can try but there are no land markers to go off. I'll run it through a few programs and see what I come up with." She saw him nod.

"What about her talking…. Can you find out what she saying?" He asked softly as he finally looked over his shoulder at Angela who looked straight back at him and gave a small nod.

"I'll see what I can come up with." She said as he walked out of the room quickly. The others looked at each other before Jared took off after his brother knowing he was most likely the only one to be able to get through to him even a little.

"Seeley!" Jared called as he caught up to his brother as they walked into Brennan's office and Jared shut the door. He looked at his brother pace, not looking at him. "Seeley, you need to stop and think." He said as Booth glanced at him with red eyes before he turned and walked over and paced behind the couch. "Seeley."

"I can't just sit around, Jared." He said stopping for the first time to look at his brother. Jared was taken aback by the look on his brother's face. He had never seen him so worried, sad, and mad and he had never seen his brother afraid.

"We want to help. What can the rest of us do while Angela goes over the video?" He asked and Booth shook his head and started to pace again. "What can we do Seeley?" He asked again as Cam and Max walked in. "You were always the smart one, the one who could think of everything and anything, the one who could save a million lives. You're telling me you can't do that now? You can't think and take charge when the woman you love, the woman who is pregnant with your kid needs you most?" Jared asked, his voice rising as Booth turned and the two brothers started a fistfight only to have Booth shove Jared and he stormed out of the lab leaving Jared to look at Max and Cam.

"You shouldn't have said that to him. You know how he is Jared." Cam said. "You know he's doing his best."

"No he's not. If he was he would have found the bastard and taken his head off already." Jared said before Cam turned to go after Booth only to have Max stop her.

"If anyone knows about taking revenge and protecting family, it's me. Let me talk to him." Max said as he left Cam to look at Jared as he sat on the couch heavily.

Max walked out of the lab and looked around before he saw Booth sitting by the reflecting pool with his head in his hands. Max walked over slowly and sat next to him silently waiting for Booth to make the first move. He looked up at Max with his red eyes before he sighed and sat straight up.

"You here to tell me how I failed her too?" He asked.

"Nope." Max told him not looking at him. Booth looked at him confused. "Booth, you know why I was able to stay?" He asked and looked at the younger man. "You were always fighting and telling me about how much I hurt her by coming and going. It's because of you that I really stayed with her. If I thought you failed my daughter I would have killed you."

"You would have tried." Booth said making Max smirk.

"I guess you're right. Now there's a bastard who took my daughter from me, from her friends and family and most importantly you. We're all here to help, we're only waiting for instruction from the leader. If you beat yourself up for not being with her and how you should have had someone follow her and be with her instead of going after this guy hard, then I may just have to get the guts and teach you a lesson, because at that point…." He trailed off making Booth look at him. "You don't deserve my daughter if you don't get your head together. The choice is yours now." He said before he got up and walked back into the lab, leaving Booth to think on his own before his phone rang. "Booth."

"This case is getting out of hand."

"I have everything under control sir."

"No you don't Agent Booth. I want this taken care of by tomorrow morning. If it is not solved a new agent will be taking over the case."

"Sir, they have Dr. Brennan as a hostage."

"She's strong from what I hear. She'll fight through until the new agent is able to find her if you do not finish it tonight."

"Sir, she's not in any condition to-"

"She's worked through worse, I'm sure."

"She's pregnant with my kid. Eight months to be exact, she's been having difficulties with her pregnancy to begin with let alone being kidnapped and tortured."

"Why was her pregnancy not brought to our attention?"

"Because she is a consultant not an Agent, she had no need to share the information with the FBI."

"You will solve this case and be in my office in the morning."

"Yes sir." Booth said knowing there was no room for an argument and he hung up leaving him back with his thoughts.

"Max I'm going to need some help looking. Sweet I need you to get back to the bureau and see what you can get out of Broadsky, Hodgins take a look at the envelope and the note, Cam I need you to take charge here. Jared, Rus. You up for a search?" He asked as he walked into the lab making Max smile as the others looked at him before the group set about their work.

"Good to have you back." Max said with a smile making Booth nod.

"The FBI wants to pull me from the case so we need to get this bastard before that happens. There's a few places that I can think of to look. There's a cabin that belonged to Matt Lysinger, a little house that belonged to Jennifer Powell and a house owned by her family, and then there's Broadsky's girlfriend, Paula's place." The three men standing in front of him and nodded.

"Is the FBI going to help with this search?" Rus asked.

"For now. I have them taking both Powell places, and Lysinger's place. That leaves us with Paula's place." The men nodded before they followed Booth out to his car. Jared stopped his brother as Rus and Max continued walking.

"Seeley. I… I didn't mean anything I said earlier. I'm sorry I said what I did." Jared said as Booth nodded.

"You want to make it up to me? Then help me catch this bastard and get her back." Jared smirked as he patted his brother's back and they two caught up with Max and Rus. They climbed into the car and started on their way to the cabin owned but Broadsky's dead girlfriend. They were driving down the road the cabin was on when his phone rang. "Booth." He answered.

"I've been talking to him and trying everything I know but he's not talking. He wants to play some game to keep anyone from getting to her. He's determined to use her as a target." Sweets said.

"Okay, I want you to delve into his past as far as possible, find anything owned by his family. His father side or his mother's find me anything you can."

"Okay." Sweets said hanging up as Booth pulled into the little driveway. Booth and the others got out of the car and started looking around as they walked closer to the cabin where Booth knelt and picked the lock to open it.

"I thought there wasn't a lock that kicking didn't work." Jared said making Booth give a small smirk as he opened the door and pulled his gun.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in years." Max said as they slowly made their way through the house. Only to find dust and spider webs. "There's nothing here." Max said as they all joined back up outside of the house. Booth nodded as they got back into the car and drove to the lab where they went to see how Angela was doing with the video.

"Booth." Angela said slightly happy making Booth hope and pray that she found something. "I was able to run the video of her talking through a program and I was able to get what she said by matching her mouth." She said as she pulled up the two bits.

"Really?" He asked trying not to get his hopes up.

"This first one. You can't keep me in this cabin four miles from the road." Angela read with a small smile. "She was telling us where to go. Or at least trying." Booth smirked knowing Brennan was still fighting and knew this video would get to the Jeffersonian.

"What about the second?"

"The others will find out and Booth will get me." Angela smiled. "She just gave us a huge hint and she's not backing down any time soon."

"That's our Bones." Booth smiled as he ran from the room and into Brennan's office to call Sweets. "Sweets, we need a cabin that's about four miles off the road. Angela was able to get something from the video."

"I found several but they're scattered, even with the FBI help it will take too long to search them all." Booth looked at the doorway seeing a deliveryman standing there.

"I got to go Sweets, call me when you find something." Booth hang up with Sweets before he walked over.

"I have a delivery for Dr. Brennan." He said

"I'll take it for her." He said as he sighed the paper and took the envelope. Opening it up he saw another dvd with another note. 'This is the final farewell. You have until midnight to release Jacob Broadsky. If he has not been released this will be the last time you see your girlfriend alive. And do not worry that child will be put out of its misery as well.'

Booth looked up before he went to Brennan's computer and started the dvd. He saw the man walk over and kick Brennan awake. She rolled her head back and forth before he drug her up and attached her tied hands to a construction hook as he slapped either side of her face making her open her eyes, the scene was still for a moment before the camera moved a bit closer and Brennan began speaking. Halfway through her eyes started to tear and she let on tear fall before she finished talking and looked to the side of the Camera before talking again, this time looking furious before a fist knocked her out again and the camera went dead. He quickly pulled the disk and ran down to Angela's office where the others were starting to gather as hope slowly returned to them.

"Ange, I need you to go over this one with the program and see what you get." Booth said walking in and handing her the disk. He turned and looked at Hodgins and handed him the envelope and note.

"See if there's anything on here." Hodgins took the two and went to work as the others watched the video. Cam looked at Booth as he looked away when the man hit Brennan before he looked back as she was talking. She knew Booth was trying to separate so he could think clearer but everyone there knew that was impossible to do, especially for Booth. Cam watched as he looked away almost afraid to watch as the man hit Brennan so hard he knocked her out before the camera when dead.

"It's going to take a little while but I think I'll be able to get the words. The lighting isn't all that bad."

"Well hurry it up, we only have until midnight." Booth said.

"We'll keep going even if the FBI takes you off the case." Max said making Booth shake his head.

"The bastard gave us until midnight to turn Broadsky over of he'll kill her." Booth said walking from the room leaving everyone stunned.

"Get moving we have a deadline to meet and we are going to meet it." Cam said before she left and walked over to Brennan's office to see Booth sitting in her desk chair looking at the pictures and papers she had scattered on her desk. "We'll get her back." She said, as Booth nodded not taking his eyes from two pictures that were in his hand. "I've known you for what, fifteen years now? You've never let anyone down. I highly doubt you'll start now." Booth looked up and nodded as he held himself in control.

"Yeah." He managed before he saw Cam trying to look at the pictures. "The last picture we got." He said handing her the ultrasound picture as he laid the other one on the desk. Cam glanced at it see Booth, Brennan and parker in a photo booth picture. Cam smiled as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Did you find out what it is?" She asked and Booth shook his head. "You know you can tell in this picture." She said with a smile as his eye flicked to her quickly. "Do you want to know?" She saw him think for a minute before he gave a nod; not trusting is voice at the moment. "Well the doctor was able to get a pretty good angle… it looks like it's going to be a girl." She smiled and watched a big smile spread across his face.

"That explains why she's so stubborn and won't let Bones do anything." He chuckled.

"Do you have names picked out?"

"Not really. A few names Bones was thinking of but we really haven't had much time to talk about it with this case." He said softly as he dropped his eyes again.

"Well I'm sure you're in for the time of your life. A little girl exactly like her mother…." Cam said trailing off as Booth chuckled.

"Sometimes that's not such a bad thing." He smirked as they sat talking about the baby and who she was going to be like for the next fifteen minutes before they heard a yell from the hallway.

"Booth!" Booth and Cam jumped to their feet and took off towards Angela's office as the others came running. "I got it." She said as she put the video back up and started to play it as the subtitles came up.

'I refuse to give up even though this 30 year old man had beaten me and locked me in a room of this cabin. I know you will figure everything out and that is why I refuse to say any goodbyes. I know you will come get me. Especially you Booth.' The group looked at Booth as a tear fell from Brennan's eyes. 'Just think back to that case when we went to China.' They saw Brennan look off to the side as if listening to someone before she looked back fiercely. 'I do not care if you aren't sending sound and you are trying to get me to give up. My friends and family will figure it out and when Booth gets here you better hope there is a god.' Angela stopped the video before the man hit her. The group looked at Booth as he thought about the case she was talking about.

"The case when we went to China was on the airplane." He mumbled as he tried to clear his mind and think of the clues she was giving him. He looked at the clock they had two hours left. He took a deep breath as his phone rang and he put it on speaker.

"Booth, I've narrowed it down to five cabins as a possibility." Sweets said.

"Sweets, we only have 2 hours left before he kills her, we don't have time to search all of them." Cam said as Booth stood thinking.

"She said to remember the case to China, the one we had to do on the plane. Does that fit anywhere?" He asked. "Where are the cabins?"

"Virginia Highlands Park, Hill Crest Park, Patuxent River Park, RockBranch Park, and Four Mile Run Park."

"Do any of them have anything to do with planes?" He asked and waited as Sweets checked.

"Two are right by an airport. Hill Crest and Four Mile Run."

"That's it. Four-mile run. Four miles from the road. That's what she was talking about." Booth said.

"Booth the cabins in both parks are four miles from the road."

"There's not enough time Sweets, send back up to four mile Run Park Cabin." Booth said hanging up before he ran from the lab with Max and Jared behind him.

"You didn't think you were going alone did you?" Max asked as Jared smirked when they caught Booth and they got into the car.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Booth pulled over to the side of the road a few yards from the cabin. The two men watched as Booth got out and went to the back of his car. They followed him to see what he was doing. They watched him open his sniper rifle case and he handed his handgun to Jared and his little personal one to Max.

"Stay behind me. Those are only to protect yourself." He said pulling the strap over his head. He walked around the car and looked through the scope trying to see what he was in store for. He saw all the lights were out except for a tiny light that must have come from a basement light. He scowered the little plot of land seeing a car in the driveway and nothing else around, he slowly started moving forward with the two men following behind him. They watched as his army training took over and he moved quickly without a noise. He had them stop and he ran over to look in the little crack, trying to see the basement. He stood up and told them to start moving in the front door as quietly as possible as he went around the back. He watched them go in before he moved to the cellar door and looked through the glass at the man who was looking up hearing the footsteps of Max and Jared. Booth watched the man as he started for the stares before he kicked the door open and fired twice in one fluid movement taking out both legs of the man as his rifle went sliding. Max and Jared ran down seeing Booth lift Brennan up off the construction hook and cradle her.

"Tempe." Max and Jared breathed before they saw the lights of the other agents and heard them moving in. Booth sat on the ground as he tried to wake Brennan. The two men watched as their hearts sank when she didn't respond then suddenly her eyes started to flutter.

"Booth?" She whispered as she opened her eyes looking very week as he smiled at her and held her tight as tears started to gather in his eyes before he pushed them back.

"I'm here. Everything's going to be okay. I'm here now." He whispered to her as she smiled at him.

"I knew you would." She said before she let her eyes drift closed and she cuddled closer to him as she held one of his hands. "Booth, it hurts." She said. "The baby, make your child calm down." She said with a soft smile making him grin as he laid a hand onto her swollen belly only to feel her muscles tense underneath his hand making his heart skip a beat. He looked over as paramedics wandered in and checked on her as another set came in for the murderer.

"You know her?" Asked one Paramedic.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend. Her name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. She's was held hostage and beat for the last 12 hours." He said lifting her onto the stretcher as the Paramedics began setting up ivs and getting things working.

"How far a long is she?" He asked as they brought them out of the cellar and into the crowd of agents.

"She is 36 weeks. She has been having a hard time the last two weeks. She told me she was in pain when I got to her. I think she's in labor." He said as they stopped as Brennan cried out.

"Booth?" She asked as the Pain hit. He grabbed her hand and smoother her hair back.

"I'm here. I'm right here, Bones." He said glancing over to see Haker and Cullen walking over with one of the newer deputy directors. Booth knew what was coming but at this point he didn't care as Brennan cried in pain and Max and Jared were led away from the crowd.

"It hurts. It hurts Booth. Make it stop." She cried as he switched hands he was holding and he placed the other on her belly again to feel it tight.

"It's going to be okay, Bones. I'm right here."

"Make it stop." She said still not opening her eyes. Booth looked at her scared as he ran a hand along her face.

"I wish I could, baby. I really do but we're going to get you to the hospital and get you taken care of." He said as she started opening her eyes.

"Booth….."

"Shhh, it's okay baby." He said with a small smile as the paramedics started sending a little pain medicine into her IV. He looked up as the three stopped and watched as he tried to let go to talk to them.

"No, Booth, don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She said as tears streamed from her once again closed eyes. He looked at the three men waiting as Booth looked down at Brennan worried as Max and Jared made their way back over.

"Max, take my rifle and get everyone to the hospital. Bones is in labor." He said making the two men take Booth's rifle and run to the car as the Paramedics started loading her into the back of the ambulance. "Bones, I have to let go so they can get you in the ambulance. I'll be with you in one second okay?" He asked and watched her nod before he kissed her forehead. He looked at the three men as they walked over. Haker wore a sad but content smile as Cullen had a small grin while the third man stood angrily.

"It's about time." Cullen smiled. "Just don't bicker like children with your own." He smiled as Booth looked at him confused and shocked.

"I always knew there was something between you two. Go make sure she's alright. We'll talk later." Haker said making Booth smile as he looked back at Brennan calling for him. He turned and went to her quickly grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead again as the third man started to yell while the paramedics closed the doors.

"Carter, this matter has nothing to do with you. your only make sure people are working when I am not at work, you have no say in what is to happen to them. so shut it." Cullen said making Carter look at him as Haker smirked.

"We better get to the hospital; he said she was in labor." Haker said making Cullen nod before the two went off to get to the hospital.

It had been three hours since everyone had arrived at the hospital. It was three in the morning but they all refused to leave until everything was done. They still didn't know anything that was going on and all were worried as they waited. Angela lay across several chairs and slept while Michael was in his stroller asleep. Cam sat with her head lying against the wall as she dozed next to Padame. Jared sat with Hodgins, Max, Rus Wendell, Sweets, Haker and Cullen talking low. Sweets had been able to have a conversation with his two bosses when they all arrived and they knew there was no way possible for them to break up the team that had the highest crime-solving rate in most of the world. They jumped every time the doors opened hoping to see Booth coming out with some information for them. Another two hours passed. Five in the morning and there was still nothing. Suddenly the doors opened and Booth walked out making the men jump to their feet.

"How is she?" "What's going on?" "Is everything okay?" He heard making him look at the group.

"Everything's fine. They were running a bunch of tests to make sure she and the baby were okay. Other than a few bruises and cuts, and a few stitches she's going to be okay and the baby is fine. apparently Bones was able to move so the baby was never hit. The contractions are getting closer so we're just waiting." He said looked at the men.

"But she's okay?" Rus asked.

"Yeah, they gave her some medicine to relax her and ease the pain from the contractions; she just fell asleep so I figured I'd come let everyone know what was going on." He looked at Cullen and Haker. "Was there enough to get Broadsky and his son?"

"More than enough to convict both of murder. Caroline is working those things out. Don't worry about any of that, you have a baby about to be born." Cullen smiled as Booth's face brightened. "And don't worry about Carter, I heard he was trying to get you off this case and he will be trying to cause problems in the future."

"We know how well the two of you work together, and the psychologist also agrees that breaking the partnership would only cause harm, so don't worry about carter or work. Take care of Temperance." Haker said with a smile as Booth nodded.

"I'll let you guys know when I know anything else." He looked at the three women sleeping. "They should go home."

"You tell Angela that she has to go home to sleep when Brennan's about the have the baby, after she was just rescued from a guy who beat the crap out of her." Hodgins said shaking his head. "I'm not that stupid." He smirked as Booth shook his head before rejoining Brennan in her room. He walked in and saw her start to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around finding him walking over to her.

"Hey, Bones." He said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Much better." She smiled. "I knew you would get me. I knew you wouldn't stop till you got there and I wasn't going to either."

"Sh, don't worry about that right now. You're safe and sound and we're going to get you taken care of and hopefully we'll see our baby in a few hours."

"Our baby…." She trailed off with a smile as she looked into his brown eyes. "Booth….. I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" He asked confused as she smiled and her eyes started to become heavy again.

"Everything. I want everything, with you." She said making him look at her for a minute before a smile crept across his face.

"Are you serious?" He watched her nod. "Why don't we wait to talk about all of this until after the baby is born and you're feeling better?" She shook her head.

"No, I know I want…. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, Booth." She almost whispered making him smile as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "It's not going to change…." She trailed off before her body tensed and moaned in pain.

"Okay then. Just relax and let's take one-step at a time. We can't go any faster right now so relax for a little while." He watched as she nodded and looked back up at him.

"Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I finally understand what you mean when you talk about love." She said making him smile brighter before the doctor walked in to see how far along the labor was. Booth held her hand and spoke to her as the doctor smiled.

"Okay, it's time to start pushing. Let me get some things and we'll have this baby." The doctor smiled as Booth look at Brennan as she squeezed his hand tighter while everything was getting set.

"What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked her as she looked up at him worried.

"I…. Booth I'm scared." She whispered as he smiled and gave her deep kiss. Pulling back, he looked down at her with a smile.

"Just think, as soon as this is done we'll have a little baby. You can finally stop being kicked in the lungs and you can work without being interrupted with kicks." He smiled as he kissed her again. "You can do this." He said softly as she looked up and a smile crossed her face.

"Alright. When you feel the contraction I want you to push." The doctor said as she sat at the bottom of the table/bed as a nurse set Brennan's feet in the stirrups. Brennan continued to look at Booth as he refused to look away.

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere." Booth said as he kissed her forehead seconds before he body tensed and she started pushing. She laid back taking slow deep breaths as she looked back to Booth who was still holding her hand with one of his and had his other smoothing the hair from her face.

"Booth…." She painted. "I love you." She said making him smile brightly.

"I love you too Bones." He said. It did not take long for another contraction to hit and Brennan was pushing again and again and again. After fifteen minutes, they heard a little cry making Booth look to see the Doctor holding the baby as Brennan melted back into the bed exhausted. "It's a girl." He said softly as his smile spread and he looked at Brennan who was breathing heavily with a bright smile.

"A girl?" Brennan asked as they took the baby to the side to be cleaned up as Booth nodded and kissed her.

"It's a baby girl." He said again. He watched as they handed the baby to Brennan who cuddled her and looked down at her. "She looks just like you." He said as he looked between Brennan and the baby.

The doors opened making the men jump as they saw Booth walking out with a baby in his arms. They immediately woke the women as they all gathered around him to see the sleeping baby wrapped in a little pink blanket with a pink hat. Booth couldn't help but smile as they all stood looking at the baby and talking about her.

"Meet Christine Addison Booth." He said looking back at the baby as Angela kissed his cheek.

"She's beautiful." Angela said as Booth handed the baby to Cam who coddled the little baby. "How's Brennan?"

"She's good. She should still be awake if you want to go in." he said low to her as the others were distracted with the newborn. Angela smiled and walked in to see her best friend while the others passed the baby around.

"She looks like Tempe when she was born." Max said with a smile as he got to hold her.

"She was four weeks early right?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, the doctors said she'll be okay. Just need to keep our eye on her but she'll be like any other kid." Booth smiled. He watched as his friends gently passed his newborn daughter around to each other. He could not be happier, he was with the woman he always wanted, they had a baby and they were talking about staying together forever. He couldn't ask for anything more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It had been two years since Brennan had given birth to their daughter and two years since she had said her vows to him. Booth stood in the doorway to her office as she played with their two-year old daughter who once she saw him in the doorway ran to him squealing. He smiled and lifted her into his arms and Brennan climbed up from the ground with a bright smile. She had never believed in true love, marriage or anything such but when she looked at the man in front of her, she knew it was all real.

"You ready?" Booth asked as he held the girl in his arms and Brennan walked closer. They were to attend another of Broadsky's appeals. Another lame attempt to be released but as soon as they called the witnesses to testify the juries always sent back no.

"Yeah. I just wish this would stop. It's been two years already." She said as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders.

"I know, but he can only do it so many times, so you don't have to worry much longer." He smirked as they walked to the car and buckled the girl in before heading off to the courthouse where they met up with the others from the Jeffersonian. As the court was called back, Booth carried the little girl in and handed her to Max who was sitting behind him and Brennan during the trial. Booth sat on a slight angle with his arm along the back of the seat behind Brennan as Broadsky walked in with his son. Broadsky and Powell looked at Booth and Brennan as they glared back. Booth looked behind him to see his Daughter looking around curiously with brown eyes that matched his own. She started to laugh making Brennan turn to look putting her finger to her lips as the girl looked at her and mimicked her mother. Brennan smiled and turned back to the court as it started once again.

"These two men, killed people simply because they believed it to be right. There was no trial, no judge, or a jury. They took it upon themselves to kill those who were already being punished by the law. The ex-wife of one and the mother of the other was killed by them so as to have the house as sniping hideout. One of them is already a convicted murderer." Caroline said standing by her seat as she addressed the judge. "Once the law stepped in to take back over the task of punishing the bad people these two gentlemen took another route. Two years ago, they kidnapped a pregnant woman. Held her captive and tortured her. While they were sending mute videos to her friends and her boyfriend, now her husband." She looked over as Booth pulled Brennan closer and she laid her head on his chest as he kissed her head. "The agent in charge of the case charged in the last minute to rescue her from being slaughtered. She is one tough woman to fight through everything she had been put through while going into labor for several hours before she was found."

"Daddy." Booth turned around to see Christine reaching for him making him pull her over the seat and into his lap. As Brennan put her finger to her lips and watched as the girl did the same.

"Today I will tell you the facts and let you see what these two men have put this family and many others through, and why they should not even be in this court room in an appeal. So while they're telling you a fancy little story about how things could be this and could be that, remember the woman who fought back against the torture they put her, her friends and co-workers, her family and her husband through." Caroline turned back to her seat as Booth watched the other lawyer get up to start his speech as Broadsky looked over with a menacing grin when he saw Booth holding the little girl who was starting to doze off. Booth took a deep breath and readjusted in his seat as Brennan listened.

"He knows he's going down. He's going to try anything possible." Max said as he leaned forward whispering to Booth who turned to listen before nodding.

"He'll get out over my dead body." Booth said back making Max smirk as he sat back. "You okay, Bones?" he asked Brennan as she sat staring off into space.

"Yes, I just do not like having to go through all of this again. It is the only reason he continues these appeals. He wasn't us all to get back through what happened." She whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and he bent his arm up to rest his hand on her head holding it to him before he kissed her head. He glanced over at Broadsky's very angry look at the happy little family.

"We will take a short break and reconvene in fifteen minutes." The judge said banging the hammer making Christine jump awake and looking around.

"Mommy." She hummed as Brennan stood up taking her from Booth before he stood up and they filed out to wait for the appeal to start up again. Brennan stood talking with Angela as both women held the children, Angela giggled at how awake Christine was still as Michael was passed out against her shoulder.

"She's as hyper as ever." Brennan smiled looking at the little girl as she looked around before a bright smile came to her face as she giggled and bounced in Brennan's arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed as Booth walked over taking the girl with a smile and a fake groan making her giggle even more.

"He's still out?" Booth asked looking at Michael sound asleep on his mother's shoulder. Angela nodded and she stood with one hip out to rest his wait on it.

"Yeah, he is wiped out form playing earlier." Angela said as Hodgins and the others walked over to talk. "So what's their plan this time?"

"Probably the same as all the others. He wants to try to make us relive what happened, and try to make us sound foolish." Brennan said.

"Yeah but this is the first appeal since your wedding. They're definitely going to call that one up." Angela said as Hodgins took his son letting the two women talk.

"He can bring it up all he wants; all laws were followed in getting the evidence, finding the place and arresting both of them." Booth said as Brennan nodded.

"What about Max? He's criminal and was carrying weapons."

"He'll be fine. The judge threw it out last time. Besides we have the tapes and we show them it's an automatic no to them."

"No." Christine said making everybody smile at her.

"See put her in charge this will get over fast." Booth chuckled as people started to file into the courtroom. "Guess we better get back in there." He said as their friends trailed in and found their seats in the front row with Max sitting behind them once again. The trial went by as expert witnesses were called and before suddenly they heard the defense call Brennan. Her eyes snapped up and looked around. After all the years, she had only had to go on the stand once to tell her story. Booth kissed her check before she stood and started walking towards the stand.

"Mommy." Christine said as Booth shook his head at his daughter.

"Sh. She'll be right back." He said putting his finger to his mouth and watched her copy him with a bright smile before she fell silent.

"You were the forensic anthropologist in charge of my clients' case, correct?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes."

"Were you in an intimate relationship with the lead FBI agent in charge of my clients' case?"

"Yes, but we-"

"And you have and still are being seen by an FBI psychologist?"

"Yes, but that has-"

"Where were you when you were allegedly kidnapped?"

"I was on my way home to sleep. I-"

"Was this your own apartment or the one of the lead investigator in the case?"

"I was on my way to, at the time, my boyfriend's apartment."

"And he was the lead investigator?"

"Yes, but-" Booth watched as Brennan took a deep breath trying to calm her temper. He gave a small smile as she looked at the lawyer with a look he knew well.

"Is it true that when an agent of the FBI fraternizes with another agent or a consultant it is grounds for termination of the partnership and possibly even the agent?"

"That question would be better aimed to the head of the FBI who gave my partner and I permission to see each other socially." She said with a tone that Booth and their friends knew well as she stared at the lawyer daring him to ask more about her relationship with Booth.

"You are aware of many martial arts and techniques to be able to evade a kidnapping, or a mugging. Yet you were capture by a man the same height as you and weaker than you. Why did you not fight back?"

"I was eight months into my pregnancy and he had a knife pressed against my abdomen."

"You were told that an alleged murderer had escaped prison three months before hand and you decided to walk into the parking garage alone to drive to your partner slash lover's home?" Booth felt a tap on his shoulder making him turn slightly to listen to Max.

"This guy better watch what he's asking. Tempe hates when they ask questions like these anyway." He said as Booth nodded.

"He cuts her off one more time and who knows." Booth smirked before turning back around as Brennan answered.

"I was not aware that he was targeting and attacking pregnant women who have never had a criminal mark against her." She said making him pause.

"No farther questions." He said before he walked back to the unhappy Broadsky and sat down next to him as Caroline stood and walked up to Brennan.

"What happened when you left to go to your partner's home?"

"I was walking to my car. I was grabbed from behind with one arm under my chin and the other holding a knife to my abdomen." She said.

"What happened next?"

"I had my hands tied behind my back and I was thrown in the backseat of a car. I started kicking at the car door to try to get it open before they hit me rendering me unconscious."

"How were you able to identify the defendants?"

"When I was thrown in the car I saw the passenger as he looked back at me and he is the one who hit me and I was able to see the driver as he got into the vehicle."

"How were you able to determine where you were, so that you could convey them on the tapes?"

"I regained consciousness as we passed a sign for the four mile run park. Once I was sealed in the room in the cabin with my hands tied together and tied to my abdomen and my legs were tied tightly together as well, I was able to discern sounds coming from outside. I was able to send a message to my partner to help give him a clue as to where I was."

"What was going on when you were found?"

"I was tied up with my hands on a construction hook, and I was being beaten again for one last video to be send to my friends and family to show them my death." She said as her voice began to catch as the thought and memories started to flood passed her barrier. Caroline paused and looked at her as she took a breath and relaxed again.

"Was there any reason behind taking an eight month pregnant woman hostage that fit with their reasoning's?" She asked as Brennan glanced at Broadsky who had started to grin.

"The only reason to take me hostage was to get to my partner who was the arresting officer the first time one of the defendants was murdering people."

"Why would they want to hurt your partner so badly?" Brennan looked at Booth who gave her a small smile.

"Because the first time one of the defendants wanted to kill my partner and he killed one of my interns by mistake which ultimately lead to his capture the day after." Caroline watched Brennan, not wanting to push too hard since this appeal was not budging.

"At this time I would like to show the videos that had been taken from the defendants' camera."

"You may step down." The judge said letting Brennan walk past Broadsky and back to her seat beside Booth. She gently pulled the sleeping Christine into her lap as she laid her head on Booth's chest as he held her

"You want to go outside for this?" He asked softly making her shake her head.

"No, I will be fine. I need to get passed this anyway." She whispered back as he pulled her back to him as the videos began and Caroline looked at Brennan as Booth who spoke softly to her making her nod every now and then was holding her. Max leaned forward and ran his hand over the back of Brennan's head as Angela grabbed her hand tight. The judge intermittently glanced over to see Booth holding Brennan who had her head buried in his chest while Angela sat looking down as she leaned her head on her friend's shoulder while Hodgins rubbed her back with one hand and held the sleeping boy in the other. Cam was looking away as her eyes filled with tears remembering seeing her the day after cut, bruised and stitched and she could only imagine what she had looked like when Booth had gotten to her. Sweets was looking around, everywhere but the video. They all could not help but notice the look of pure satisfaction on Broadsky's face as he saw Brennan burry her head into Booth's chest. As they finished the room was in dead silence as Brennan pulled her head back up and whipped the few tears that had managed to slip out.

"You okay, Bones?" Booth asked as she nodded slowly and took a deep breath to calm herself again before she gave Angela hug. And the group of friends sat calming themselves.

"I would like to call Special Agent Seeley Booth to the stand." Booth kissed Brennan's forehead before he stood and Brennan and Angela held each other. The lawyer walked up to Booth who was sitting like is usual confident self.

"You are a special agent of the FBI is that correct?" Booth looked at him for a second before nodding.

"Yes, thus the Special Agent in front of my name." He said making several people laugh. He glanced at Brennan as she and Angela were smiling as they shook their heads.

"You were the arresting officer in my clients' cases, correct?"

"Yes I was."

"You see a psychologist?"

"FBI regulation partner therapy." Booth said as the man looked at him trying to think of a way to spin Booth's words. Booth sat waiting knowing where this lawyer was aiming.

"You were dating your partner, the lead forensic Anthropologist at the time, correct?"

"Yes." He answered simply as the man looked him in the eye daring him to say something that he could use.

"She was pregnant with your child, the child sleeping in her arms right now?" Booth took a breath.

"Yes.

"Is it possible that your personal feelings got in the way of you looking for a proper kidnapper, so you blamed the first ones you saw?"

"No." Booth said becoming a bit annoyed.

"You had seen Mr. Broadsky kill before. You were both snipers in the army were you not?"

"Yes we were."

"How many were there in your platoon?"

"Six snipers and six spotters."

"Then how is it that when word of a sniper rolls around my client is the only one targeted?"

"Because your client is the only one who would be able to make the shots. We also found plenty of forensics and ballistics to prove it was him without a doubt."

"The only man besides yourself, you mean?"

"Objection." Caroline called standing up

"Mr. Miller." The Judge said making the lawyer take a moment before nodding.

"The agent who fraternizes with another agent or a consultant is to be dismissed, and yet you still possess you're title, job, partnership and even relationship. Why is that?" Booth clenched his jaw quickly before answering.

"My partner and I have the highest crime solving rate in the world. We cannot work separately and gain the same effect. My partner and I leave our relationship at home every day we go to work. We are partners at work."

"You have the capability of taking the shot my client allegedly did, you have the mental capacity to clean up after yourself, and with your…." He looked at Brennan before he continued. "Lovely, wife, you could have all forensics, ballistics and any other evidence whipped from your slate and onto someone else."

"Is there a question?" Caroline said.

"Yes, is it possible that another sniper, such as yourself, would be able to recreate and frame my clients?"

"No it is not. Along with the forensics that were found on each victim and at the scene was DNA. And as you're well aware, no two DNA are the same." He said glancing at Brennan as she looked down to look at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"Is it possible that your…. Partner, could have been having an affair with my clients and to cover it up she cried kidnapping?" Brennan's head snapped up as did her friends as they saw Booth take a deep breath.

"No, it is not possible." He said as he tried his best to stay in control.

"Why not? You both work strange hours, she could have been sleeping with them on one of her late nights at work and she was going to see them that day and when you found her missing she cried kidnapped." He said as Booth shook his head.

"No. I've worked beside her for the last nine years; she would never do something like that." Booth said glancing at his friends as they sat wanting to stand up and protest. He saw Brennan look at him with a soft smile before her face and eyes changed completely when she shifted her attention to the lawyer.

"Is it possible she could have simply felt she needed more than one man? She has done such in the past."

"Objection!" Caroline called becoming annoyed with the lawyer as Brennan and Angela held they hands tight. Booth looked at Brennan and felt himself ease slightly at the look she was giving the lawyer. "Relevance?"

"Sustained." The judge said and watched the lawyer nod.

"No farther questions." He said and sat down once again and Caroline stood to question.

"What happened when you arrested Mr. Broadsky?"

"I had gone home to see if my partner was there since no one was able to reach her and I found him sitting in my living room. He was holding a gun on me as he spoke about how he and his accomplice had taken her and were holding her until we stopped our investigation. I knew he couldn't run because of the wound I gave him while arresting him the first time and I also knew he was unable to shoot because of the broken hand he sustained while killing another victim a few months before."

"And how did you know that?"

"The team at the Jeffersonian called and told me when we thought he had taken Dr. Brennan."

"How is it that you found Dr. Brennan?"

"We used the first video that was sent. She had given us hints in her speech. She was being kept in a cabin and she said 4 miles from the road. In the second video we received, she mentioned a previous case we had worked and we had to solve the case before the plane touched down in China. We put a cabin, four miles and a plane together with the knowledge we had every place that he had ever used covered, we were able to find out about a cabin owned by his mother's family."

"Were you and Dr. Brennan having any fights or problems that would cause her to want to cheat?"

"Relevance?"

"He brought it up while bringing to light the nature of their relationship. I am simply letting the court understand if there would have been cause for Dr. Brennan to go to another man." She said making Booth give a small smirk that he hid quickly.

"I'll allow it." The judge said as Caroline looked back at Booth.

"No, we hadn't had any kind of disagreement, fight or otherwise."

"No more questions." Caroline said walking back to her seat as the judge dismissed Booth back to his seat.

"Court will resume at ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Your honor." He head before he slammed his gavel. "The defense requests to be able to recall Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth." The judged sighed before nodding.

"I'll allow it. Court is adjourned until tomorrow morning 10 am." He slammed his gavel down waking both children. Before they all made their way out of the courtroom the talk.

"Daddy!" Christine called reaching out for him as he took her into his arms.

"What was all that about? They barely talked about the cases." Angela said as they walked out to find news vans and cameras looking for everyone they could involve with Broadsky's second appeal.

"And the ability to recall you two? There's something defiantly churning in the defense." Cam said as Booth nodded.

"I know and I don't like it."

"They seriously are trying to say Dr. Brennan would have an affair with one of them to try to cause a blow up. If they can plant the seeds in everyone's mind then pick a little at a time this could be bad." Sweets said walking beside Booth, as Caroline walked over to join them as they walked to the parking garage.

"They have something brewing but I doubt they're going to like the outcome." Caroline said. "You two are not a couple I would want to try to pull apart." She said making both smile.

"I would like to know how they found out about my past sex life. It is my private life." Brennan said as Angela agreed. "There's no way they would have been able to know that, and the fact that they would like to recall us to the stand tomorrow unnerves me."

"It should. They are going for the public tell all instead of following the cases. If they can get everyone to thing you two were working together or that something happened and you went with one of them and you found out and cleaned up, they could get through."

"The videos had everyone squirming and they all saw the look Broadsky had when he looked at us." Angela said.

"He was looking at Bones." Booth said as he wrapped his arm across her shoulders.

"He wants to break everyone down and each time there is an appeal the videos and memories at brought back to the surface, tormenting everyone." Sweets said softly. "Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" He asked as she looked at him and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine." She said with a small smile as Booth looked at her. "It's just been a long day." She said as they all stopped in the garage to go to their own vehicles.

"Just make sure you don't hold it in. If you start holding it in you-"

"She's fine Sweets, stop with the shrink talk." Booth said before they all said goodbye and headed off in their own directions. Booth and Brennan walked to the SUV where they buckled Christine in and drove home. Booth looked at Brennan as she was quietly looking out the window.

"Booth, do you really think that I could do something like that?" She asked before turning her blue eyes to his worried brown ones.

"Like what?" He asked as he kept looking back at the road.

"What that lawyer said about me. About having multiply men besides you, or me having an affair with Broadsky and Powell and then try to cover it with a kidnapping?" He reached out and grabbed her head as he shook his head.

"No Bones. There is no doubt in my mind once so ever. That's not who you are." He said as she gave him a sad smile.

"But are other people going to believe that?" He sighed and squeezed her hand harder.

"Bones, it doesn't matter what other people think. I know you and I know you wouldn't do that."' She looked at him and her smile started to show through. "Why don't we stop by the nursing home and visit pops for a bit, since we're out this way anyway? He always cheers you up"

"I think that would be nice. He hasn't been able to see Addy since she was born." Brennan said looking in the back seat at the quiet two year old looking around. "She was good today." Brennan smiled.

"'Cause she takes after you." He smirked as she shook her head as he pulled into the nursing home parking lot. Booth unbuckled Christine and set her on her feet as he took her hand and the three of them walked across the street and into the nursing home. They signed in and walked down the hall to where they knew Pops would be. Booth stopped at the doorway to the game room and saw his grandfather playing someone in dominos before Brennan grabbed his free hand and they walked over.

"Shrimp!" Pops said as he stood up happily and hugged his grandson. "Temperance." He smiled brightly. "Still as beautiful as ever."

"Daddy, play." Christine called up from beside Booth who picked her up.

"Not right now." Booth told her as she started to pout.

"Is this baby Christine?" He asked looking at the girl as she crossed her arm and sat unhappily in her father's arms. "That look, she defiantly got that from Seeley." He laughed making Brennan shake her head with a bright smile. "What brings you three by?"

"We're coming from an appeal at the courthouse."

"An appeal?"

"Those two guys I told you about who took Bones."

"Tough case?" He said with a nod. "Well you two are strong. There's no way to get through both of you." He looked back at Addy still pouting. "That little pout is just like the one you used to make." He laughed as Booth smirked.

"Addy, say hi to pops." Booth said making the Girl look from her father to her great grandfather.

"Hi." She said before a smile grew on her face quickly.

"Well now there's a pretty little smile I recognize." He smiled and looked at Brennan as she wrapped her arm around Booth's as Pop's went back to talking with Christine. "Well you want to play right? How about I teach you to play dominos?" He said as she tilted her head slightly before nodding and reaching out for him. He took her and walked over to sit back in his seat with her on his lap as Brennan looked at Booth with the same nervous look he had. They were not nervous for her to play it was the other players they were worried for.

"Pops, she's in that stage where everything is hers." Booth said as he saw Christine grab a domino from the table only to have him dismiss their worries. "Okay, then you can get everything away from her." He said and watched as his grandfather sat teaching the first female in the Booth family since Pops' aunt died nearly 30 years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Brennan and Booth sat next to each other again as the appeal started once again. This time they were able to have Jared and Padame watch Christine and Michael as they ran around just outside the courthouse playing with each other while Pops watched. He had decided that a visit with his grandsons and grandchildren were in order and he asked to stay with Brennan and Booth. As the court began, Brennan grabbed Booth's hand making him look at her before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Broadsky and Powell walked in both looking at the two as they all stood while the judge entered before sitting.

"The court would like to call Max Brennan to the stand." The group of friends turned to look at Max as he looked for a moment before making his way to the stand. "Can you tell the court your relationship to the two leads on my clients' cases?"

"They are my daughter and son in law." Max said trying to see where the lawyer was going to spin his story.

"Your son in law has arrested and put you in jail twice. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court why you were arrested and sent to prison." Brennan looked at Booth who was watching the appeal as he absently rubbed her shoulder with one hand while he held her hand in the other.

"The first time it was for allegedly killing the assistant Deputy Director of the FBI and the second was for being in possession of lethal weapon."

"Where were you going with the weapon?" Max paused and looked at the lawyer.

"To protect my daughter."

"Is it possible that if you knew your daughter was in trouble, in harm's way, that you would take the law into your own hands to protect her?"

"No." The lawyer looked at him.

"Max Brennan, also known as Max Kennan, an armed felon who belonged to a gang of murdering thieves would not take the law into his own hands if one of his family members were in danger?"

"No." The lawyer looked at Max surprised he was saying that as Brennan smiled at him.

"Then what were you doing at the cabin the night of the alleged rescue?"

"I was following directions." He put simply.

"You were holding a gun. Agent Booth's side firearm to be exact and you were walking through a cabin in the middle of the night. Where was Agent Booth at this time?"

"He had gone around back to go through the celler door."

"Did you see what was going on when the shots were fired?"

"No, I did not."

"Is it possible that what Agent Booth said was happening never actually happened?" Max shifted in his seat not liking where the lawyer was going.

"Booth loves my daughter, he has always taken care of her and protected her in the past, and this was one of those times he took the lead in taking care of her."

"A simple yes or no will do. Is there any possibility?"

"No, there's not."

"You must have a lot of trust in him to take his word over something such as this."

"I always have, especially when it came to Tempe."

"So if he were to tell you that a man she was sleeping with had raped her, you would believe him and go after the man?" Max saw Brennan lean over to Booth as he whispered to her.

"I made a promise to my daughter that I was no longer Max Keenan. I promised her I would not leave her again and that I would never be like I was when I was some young kid stealing safety deposit boxes. I would not go after the man but I would trust Booth."

"What can you tell me about the other men in her life?"

"Objection. Relevance your honor." Caroline called

"I'm sorry; I thought I was called up here to testify what I knew in regards to my daughter's kidnapping. Not to try to discredit and make my daughter look like some cheap slut as you are insinuating." Max said getting angry.

"I'm sorry your honor." The lawyer said before looking at Max again.

"How is it that you never asked questions when all you saw was a man lying on the ground bleeding after two shots went off?"

"Booth is the only man in law enforcement that I trust completely. He has always taken care of Tempe and stuck by her. He had no reason to tell anything different than the truth."

"Except for the fact that he caught his, at the time, pregnant girlfriend having an affair with Mr. Powell." Booth felt Brennan squeeze tighter as she tried to contain her anger for what this lawyer was suggesting.

"Objection." The judge agreed making the lawyer rethink his questions for a moment as Max looked at Booth as someone walked over and leaned down to speak with him. He quickly let go of Brennan to lean forward and talk to Caroline. "Your honor. The prosecution would like to request a recess for two hours."

"We request the ability to recall Max Brennan and we also request Jared Booth to the court." The lawyer said making everyone look at him. The judge agreed and slammed his gavel.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked as the group all gathered to speak.

"The FBI found a hidden camera that was in a wall of the cabin. When they started to try to forget the forensics, I told the FBI to break apart the cabin. Ange you think you can work on it?" He said handing the disk to Angela

"If it was in the basement there should be a little water damage but I should be able to get it to work." She said taking the disk as she and Hodgins went for the lab.

"What are these guys trying to pull?" Max said as he stood beside Booth.

"They're trying to make Booth look bad." Cam said. "They split you two up and leave doubts in the judge's head that you could be some jealous boyfriend and they could pull through this."

"Yeah I know, but I'm not going to make it that easy to explain everything off." Booth said taking a breath. "I better let Jared know they're calling him to the stand." He said turning and walking out with the others following.

"Is court over already?" Pops asked as they walked over.

"Not exactly." Booth said and looked at Jared. "The defense wants you in the court room when we go back."

"Okay." Jared said with a shrug as Booth shook his head and walked over to where Brennan had gone to talk with the two children,

"Jared they're not just asking about the cases." Max said. "They are trying to make it look like Tempe was cheating on your brother."

"That would never happen. Tempe wouldn't do that." He said concerned.

"No, we all know that but they are trying to convince the judge that she did." Cam said. "They want the judge to believe and Booth was about to find out and she called kidnapping, or that Booth did find out and this was all a way to get them out of their lives."

"Let's hope Angela has some luck with that disk, or we may just be in trouble. This lawyer refuses to turn away from the couple theory. I knew it was a bad idea when they finally got together." She said as they looked at Booth lift Michael up with his back against him with his arms under the boy. The boy let out a squeal of laughter before Booth set the boy on the ground again and the little girl ran over wanting to do the same things.

"But you can't deny that it's a relief." Cam added.

"No, it was about damn time they sucked it up but they made this case a whole mushy mess."

"What? Were Temperance and Seeley not supposed to be together?" Pops asked looking at his grandson and Brennan's co-workers.

"There's a rule against it. Their partnership should have been broken and Booth should have been fired. It's just luck they had a deputy director and an Assistant Deputy Director who likes both of them." Cam explained.

"They only found out when they showed up at the crime scene." Max said. "If that didn't happen they would have never known she was his kid."

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" They heard Christine scream as she ran over to him with a bright smile, making Max bend down and lift the girl into his arms. "Look!" She said showing lady bug crawling on her arm making her giggle.

"That's a ladybug." Max said as he looked up at Booth handing Michael over to Angela's father who was to take Michael for the next few days.

"Ladybug?"

"Yeah." Max smiled as the girl looked at it intrigued as it crawled around on her arm. Booth and Brennan walked back over to them and saw her staring at the bug as she giggled.

"She's been spending too much time with Hodgins." Booth said with a smirk before the ladybug flew away.

"No ladybug!" She cried out not happy it had flown away

"Come on; let's go find you a new one." Padame said taking the girl from Max before walking off to find another ladybug.

"At least she's not going through my drawers at work." Brennan said making Booth smirk and nod as Max looked confused.

"Chrissy seems to take after Tempe." Jared said with a smile. "An anthropologist in the making." He said making the group laugh.

Booth and Brennan sat on the bench outside of the courthouse with a sleeping Christine in Brennan's lap. The girl had been asleep for an hour while the others were scattered getting food and drinks. Booth handed Brennan a sandwich making her smile.

"Can't have you going hungry." He said making her shake her head and eat. He finished his food and he glanced at Brennan as she sat thinking. "What's wrong, Bones?"

"Nothing. It's just…." She trailed off looking at him. "They are trying to make everything point to us committing the crimes."

"They can only go so far with it before they get caught with the forensics, and ballistics. Nothing's going to happen." He said before he leaned over and kissed her. Pulling away, he pushed some hair back behind her ear making her smile at him, a smile that no one else ever saw. They leaned in for another kiss before they heard Angela calling as she ran over.

"I got it!" She stopped by them and handed Booth the CD. "I got what I could, some of it's fuzzy and some I couldn't save but everything I could I have on there and I took out the broken apart pieces." She explained as Booth went to find Caroline as Angela sat to talk with Brennan. The two were laughing by the time Booth and the others came back to get the two women. The group walked in together as Booth took Christine from Brennan as they sat down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Booth wrapped his arm around Brennan, pulling her to him as the video was started. The sound was low but they could hear the voices as they spoke before the two men brought Brennan in, dragging her by her tied arms and tossing her to the corner of the room where she tried to curl. Booth pulled her to him tighter as the video continued.

"Get what you can from her. As soon as we find out where the kid is we'll have more than enough leverage to kill him." Broadsky could be heard saying.

"Why don't we just kill her now? We can find the kid." Powell's voice came through.

"It would be easier to have her tell us where he is, besides killing them right now will only make him come after us. Draw it out, have patients and it will all work out." Broadsky started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet with him. To be a real sniper you need to learn patients first. Make sure you start getting information from her any way you have to." Powell nodded as Broadsky was walking away. Caroline paused the video.

"You can clearly see and hear both defendants. Let's watch so the slandering of the best FBI agent and forensic anthropologist in the world can stop." She pushed play again as Max stood taking the sleeping girl from Booth, letting him hold Brennan with both arms.

"Where is your boyfriend's kid?" Powell asked kneeling down. Brennan did not answer, he rolled her to her other side to look at her better. "Where is the kid?" He asked before they saw Brennan swing her arms hitting Powell between his open legs making him fall backwards as Brennan tried to get up but fell back down several times as Powell recovered enough to walk over and grab her by her hair pulling her back. Booth felt Brennan's grip on him become slightly tighter. "If you're not going to talk…" Powell trailed off as he grabbed rope and quickly tied Brennan's hands to her abdomen before he sat her up and punched her several times before she fell to the side he pulled back to kick her when they heard Brennan for the first time.

"If you want to know where he is then you'll have to ask nicely." She threw at him. He put his leg down and looked at her as she was lying on the ground.

"Then tell me please where the boy is?"

"I'll have to kill you if I told you." She said with a smirk before he pulled back kicking her in the back.

"Fine then. We'll just see how your friends enjoy a little show." The film started to become fuzzy before it jumped clear again as they heard Brennan's voice.

"Booth will find me." Suddenly Powell's fists went flying knocking Brennan over before; he started kicking making her roll and try to curl up as much as she could to protect her swollen belly before she cried out in pain making him stop and chuckle. He took a step and kicked her in the head knocking her unconscious before he turned the camera off. Booth felt Brennan pull tight at the sound of her cry of pain. He glanced at the others as they tried to keep strong. Angela had turned to lean into Hodgins' arms.

"Bones, let's go outside." He said making her shake her head before she moved her head to bury her face in his neck.

"That will make him think he won." She said as she held him hearing the video jump a bit before it came back. Cam looked over to See Booth holding Brennan tight as he whispered to her. This was difficult for the friends to see and she could not imagine what it was like for her to hear and see what she went through all over again. She looked back at the screen as Sweets continued to stare at the two.

"Where is he?" Powell asked as he paced back and forth in the celler.

"Booth got him." Brennan said weakly before Powell kicked her back again making her cry out in pain again and again as he continued to kick her.

"My father is the greatest man alive. He's the greatest sniper in the world. There is no way a bastard like your precious boyfriend, would be able to do anything to him!" He yelled and kicked again. Brennan pulled all of her strength together and rolled as far away from him as she could before he grabbed her.

"He is nowhere near as smart as my team and Booth, and if you think Booth will just go along with your plans because you told him you would kill me otherwise you're dead wrong!" She yelled back only to have him gab her and throw her into a wall making her lay still.

"You don't know anything!" He screamed at her as she started to move to try to curl against the wall to stop him from getting near the baby. He left her laying there as he went to the TV in the corner and turned it on.

"Escaped murderer, Jacob Broadsky was arrested in the home of FBI's Special Agent Seeley Booth. Sources say he and an accomplice kidnapped an eight-month pregnant forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan from the parking garage at the Jeffersonian. No word yet on who the accomplice is or where he is holding Dr. Brennan, but the FBI is putting their full force into the investigation of the kidnapping of one of their own." Powell shoved the TV to the side smashing it as Brennan laid still. Powell turned and glared at her before he walked over turning the camera on and kicking her to wake her up.

Booth felt Brennan shake in his arm. He knew what this was doing to her and he knew he needed to get her out of the room. He glanced at the video knowing what was coming next before he stood pulling Brennan to her feet.

"Let's go." He said making her walk out with him as their friends watched her shake with sobs in his arms as they left the room making Broadsky grin happily before everyone went back to the video.

She rolled her head back and forth before he drug her up and attached her tied hands to a construction hook as he slapped either side of her face making her open her eyes and look at him before her head lulled a bit.

"This is the last video I am send of you alive so you may want to start telling your goodbyes." He said as he moved the camera closer to her.

"I refuse to give up even though this 30 year old man had beaten me and locked me in a room of this cabin. I know you will figure everything out and that is why I refuse to say any goodbyes. I know you will come get me. Especially you Booth." She paused for a moment. "Just think back to that case when we went to China."

"You might as well give up trying to give them hints. They'll never find you. There's no sound with the video." Powell said as he made her look at him.

"I don't care if you are sending sound and you are trying to get me to give up. My friends and family will figure it out and when Booth gets here you better hope there is a god." Powell pulled back punching her in the face hard making her go limp before he turned the video off.

"You cannot win." He said before walking away and the video fizzed out before jumping again to Powel walking back in with a grin. He reached over turning the camera back on and punching Brennan making her come to. "They won't listen so we're going to be sending them a video of what they caused. Your death and the death of the unborn child is on their hands now." He swung several times hitting her ribcage and as he tried to hit her swollen belly she turn to be hit in the back. Every time she turned, he would hit her in the chest knocking the wind from her before he stopped suddenly and looked up. He ran and grabbed his rifle and was looking up when suddenly the back door flew open and Booth fired twice before Powell know what was going on. Booth lifted Brennan free of the construction hook as Max and Jared came into view and Booth went to the ground cradling her in his arms before sirens were heard.

Booth walked Brennan out of the courtroom to sit on the bench beside the doors as she cried into his chest and he just sat and held her tight. He had only seen her cry a few times and the only time she really needed to be held was when Vincent had been killed. He knew this was difficult, any time she needed to face strong emotions it was difficult for her. Even after years of working on it and the past two years of giving up her thoughts on marriage, the past two years of being a mother, she still had a difficult time of confronting her feelings and emotions.

"It's going to be okay." Booth said softly as he held her and kissed her head gently. "Just relax. Everything is okay. They're definitely not getting out now." He said as he kissed her head again.

"Booth…. I can't… he will keep doing this… he knows…. He knows I can't…" She trailed off into sobs as Booth pulled her closer to him. The courtroom doors opened and Angela stood looking.

"They want Brennan to take the stand again." Angela said softly as Booth looked at her.

"Stay with her Ange." He said as he kissed the top of Brennan's head and switched places with Angela. He walked in to see everyone turn and look at him as he walked over to Caroline. "Caroline, there's no way you can let them put her on the stand. She can barely breath let alone talk." He whispered.

"What do you want me to do charee? They called her not me."

"I don't know."

"Is there a problem?" The judge asked.

"Caroline you can't let them put her up there. Not right now." Booth said before he looked at Sweets and the others wondering what was going on. "Sweets." He said waving him to follow. Caroline looked at Booth before she turned back to the judge.

"Your honor, this woman suffered a horrifying trauma and after seeing this video, is it truly necessary to continue this line? The pain of those sitting behind me and the four out in the hall right now is too great to force them to continue after a piece of evidence proving everything we have said has viewed"

"You are the one who entered the video, Ms. Julian." The other lawyer said.

"You and your Clients are the ones who began this, Mr. Miller." She shot back.

"Enough." The judge said. "I will call an hour recess. Afterwards she will be expected to take the stand."

"Your honor-" Caroline tried.

"That is my ruling." He said slamming his gavel down making everyone move quickly to talk with Brennan who was in the hall sitting with Angela who was still holding her, Booth was standing beside the bench and Sweets knelt in front to talk with Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, they are going to prison. There is no way they can get out of it. You need to talk to us." Sweets said as the doors opened and their friends started walking out.

"I hate psychology." She said softly.

"I did everything I could; they're only giving an hour to get her ready for the stand." Caroline said making Booth take a deep breath and look back at Brennan still in Angela's arms as tears ran down her face. "She does look in bad shape."

"There's nothing you can do?" Booth asked.

"No, Charee. I did everything I could. They want her up there in an hour and I bet its to dig through those wounds even more." Booth nodded as he saw Max walking over with the sleeping Christine in his arms.

"Max, can you watch her for a bit?" Booth asked as Max nodded and looked at Brennan. "An hour you said?" Caroline nodded.

"whatever you think will get her through the stand, do it and do it fast." Caroline said before he turn moving his friends away grabbing under Brennan's arm and pulling her to her feet to walk with him. As soon as she was on her feet, she leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Whatever he's got in mind better be good."

"Caroline are you sure there's no way around this?" Cam asked.

"There's no way she'll be able to sit on that stand while they make things worse." Jared said with looking to where the two were still walking.

"I'm sure Shrimp will be able to get her through it." Pops said as the others settled down to wait. They knew the trial tore her apart and the first appeal broke her back down. The only thing that had held her together was the fact she had a newborn daughter and she was getting married. The wedding had brought them all out of the gutter and they felt that finally Broadsky would not be able to threaten the happy life they had all created. Then they received word that he was working on another appeal, which brought them all back to the horror of what had happened.

Booth and Brennan walked into the courtroom both looking determined and ready for anything. Broadsky's excited grin fell away as Brennan took her seat next to Angela and Booth sat on her other side, both looking like this trial hadn't done anything to them. Miller stood and called for Brennan to take the stand. Booth gave her a small squeeze to her hand as she stood and walked to the stand while his friends looked at him trying to figure out what he had did or said to change both of their attitudes.

"Let Bones do her thing." Booth said to Caroline making her smirk and nod

"What'd you do have a quickie in the car?" Max asked leaning forward as Booth turned to look at him as if asking if he were serious while Jared smiled at the comment before looking down at his niece who was lying in his arms still asleep. Booth turned back around and adjusted to sit more comfortably on the hard seat.

"Dr. Brennan. Your relationships have been open with other men, open enough to date several men at once?" Brennan narrowed her eyes.

"When I was younger and before I fell in love with one man." She said as the Lawyer looked at her and she saw a look in his eye she had seen many times before.

"How long had you and Agent Booth been in a romantic relationship before this tragic event occurred?"

"How is that relevant?" She asked without missing a beat.

"A simple number will do."

"I do not see how this pertains to the case in which three people were murdered and I was kidnapped." She said daring him to press.

"Dr. Brennan, answer the question." The judge said.

"Is this an appeal for the cases of three murdered and myself a kidnapped victim or is this a trial for my relationship I hold with my partner? The very partner that I've work with over seven years before we began our relationship that no one knew about until we decided it was time, since our work ethics and our attitudes at work were never affected once we put ourselves on the time clock." She asked the judge making the judge look at her as the lawyer glanced at Caroline who sat back in her seat with a smirk. "I am here as a victim on my kidnapping case and an expert witness on the cases of the three murdered, not to have my decisions in my past brought to the public. Not to be insulted by the accusations of some lawyer, who is trying to get their clients free by slandering mine and my partner's good names and accusing one of us of murdering or concealing evidence. I am certainly not here to listen to someone walked around the court room trying to cause problems and make my husband and I look like we planned it all or that I am unfaithful to him." She paused as the judge looked at her.

"Are you finished, Dr. Brennan?" He asked.

"No. I'm not finished."

"Bones." Booth called as she glanced at him before going back to glaring at the judge and lawyer.

"The videos we have entered into evidence shows that they are the ones who took me from the parking gauge and beat me. The guns they stole from two other solders had their fingerprints all over them. While exploring their hide out we discovered the machine and materials that were used to create the bullets that had passed through each of the victims and lodged into the crime scene. We have particulates and fibers placing them both at each of the crime scenes and the body dump site. There are also video of them firing on the victims. There is more than enough legally obtained material to hold them in prison for the rest of their miserable lives. There is no reason once so ever to pull me or my co-workers away from our important jobs to sit and listen to some lawyer who thinks he can work around the compiled evidence by make the two leads in the case look as if they had a motive to kill three people. Let alone the fact of why would I kidnap myself, and have them beat me for over 12 hours while I went into labor four weeks before the baby was due. I would appreciate it if we would stay on track with why this appeal is even being considered." Brennan paused and took a breath. "Now I am finished." The judge looked at the lawyer as he looked at Brennan with his mouth agape not knowing what to say.

"Court is adjourned until ten am tomorrow morning." The judge said breaking the silence. "I want you in my chambers, Dr. Brennan, Mrs. Julian and Mr. Miller." He said slamming his gavel and walking out. Brennan climbed from the stand as her friends all smiled. She walked over to where Booth was standing talking to Caroline when Broadsky stopped her.

"You are stronger than I thought. Too bad I can keep this going for years and that sweet innocent child will know what really happened." He said before he and Powell were pulled away

"What did he say to you?" Booth asked as he walked over to her.

"Nothing that is worth repeating." She said shaking her head before they wrapped their arms around each other with smiles.

"We better go see how angry you made the judge." Caroline said as she walked over and they let go of each other. "Let her do her thing, you say. Pft." She said looking at Booth who shrugged. "let's go." She walked with Brennan towards the room the judge had walked into with Mr. Miller following behind them.

"She was on fire." Cam said as the group of friends started moving towards the hallway. Booth turned and took Christine from Jared as she started to stir.

"She had her mother's fiery attitude." Max chuckled.

"How did you get her like that?" Sweets asked as he walked over. "She could barely talk before you two walked off and then you come back and you're your old self and she….. She was incredible." Booth smirked and shrugged.

"We've been partners for nine years; you think I don't know how to talk to her?" He said making everyone smile. After seeing her the way she was on the stand they were able to take back their strong personalities, they all felt stronger. Booth set Christine on her feet as she looked around at everyone and held her hand.

"Where mommy?" Christine asked as she looked around.

"She had to talk to someone. She'll be here in a little bit." Angela smiled down at her and Brennan and Caroline walked over.

"Mommy!" The little girl cheered and ran over to Brennan who lifted her quickly as they rejoined the group.

"What happened?" Angela asked.

"Looks like her little outburst got some things settled with the judge. He is making his decision tomorrow morning, but she has been warned that if she does it again she will face a hefty fine. The only reason she got off was because of me and a well-placed called to the FBI deputy director." She smiled. "Don't be late." She said as she walked away leaving the friends gathered together.

The next morning Booth and Brennan walked into the first row with Max, Padame, Jared, and Pops sitting behind them. Booth turned handing Christine to his brother who sat her on his lap with a smirk.

"Come here, princess." Jared said as the girl smiled up at him. They all stood when the judge walked in and then sat as he did. Brennan and Angela were holding each other's hands tightly waiting to hear the judge's decision. Booth had his arm along the back of the bench as he gently rubbed Brennan's shoulder absently.

"I have considered all evidence and information presented in the case and I am prepared to make my ruling in the case of the three murder victims and a kidnapping by Jacob Broadsky and James Powell. Defendants rise." The judge looked at Brennan who was waiting anxiously. "During this appeal I have reviewed your case and all information and I am prepared to make my ruling without hearing any further testimonies of witnesses and or consultants."

"Yes your honor." Mr. Miller said as the three stood waiting.

"This appeal should not have even been filed. You have not come up with any new evidence, or information, if anything you have just made the prosecution's case stronger. I suggest you accept the fact you have been convicted of your crimes." He said as the courtroom erupted in mumblings of relief. "I am ruling in the favor of the prosecution, and I suggest you leave the victim, their family, friends and co-workers alone." He slammed his gavel down as everyone jumped to their feet happy. Brennan hugged Angela as they both had tears in their eyes before Brennan turned to Booth and they kissed each other with all of their passion before pulling apart with bright smiles.

"You did it with your little speech, Bones." He smiled as he gave her another kiss.

"No Booth. We did it. You know that." She smiled before she turned to her daughter as Jared set the girl on her feet on the bench. "Come here baby." She said as she lifted the girl and stood at the end of the bench while Booth and the others talked for a minute.

"I will have another appeal and you will relive that day over and over again." Powell said as Brennan smiled and Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know, if it weren't for you I would have had to wait four more weeks to see my daughter." She said before turning to walk away with Booth smiling beside her.

Hours later the friends all gathered at Brennan and Booth's apartment, they had gotten just after getting married. They all sat talking and having a good time as Brennan sat on the arm of the chair Booth was sitting in and they looked at each other with smiles as she handed him a beer.

"Brennan, why aren't you celebrating with us?" Angela asked as she noticed Brennan was not drinking any wine.

"It seems I can't celebrate with alcohol." She said as Angela looked at her then Booth before she had a bright smile and then ran over to hug her sister as the others caught on, all saying their congratulations.

"Mommy. Paper." Christine said as she stood with Michael both holding crayons. Brennan set her glass of water on the table before walking with the two children into the other room.

"So what did you say to her to make her come back like that yesterday?" Sweets asked. Booth took another drink of his beer before he answered.

"I told you, I've been partners with her for nine years now. You really think I don't know how to talk to her?" At the disapproving looks he got he sighed and sat forward in his seat. "One thing I've learned how to do really well in those nine years is pissing her off." He said making several laugh as Sweets shook his head.

"So you made her mad? Really?" He said disbelieving Booth as he sat back drinking again.

"Bones is really not someone you want to mess with when she's pissed." Booth smirked.

"I second that." Angela smiled. "You gave her the rundown of what they did and why she should be pissed and make sure they stay where they are, didn't you?" Booth smirked making her laugh.

"There a reason you didn't want a beer, Padame?" Booth asked his sister in law and got a look from Jared as Padame looked around.

"Two baby Booths? This just gets better and better." Angela smiled before the paused. "The lab is going to be destroyed."

"It better not." Cam said as she sat beside her fiancé, Paul as Brennan walked back over to sit on the arm of the chair only to be pulled down into Booth's lap.

"To our growing family." Angela said holding up her glass of wine

"Our family of misfits." Booth said holding out his beer as Brennan held up her water.

"The family that can never be beaten, even when threated." Max said as everyone raised their glasses before drinking and celebrating the rest of the night.


End file.
